Bad idea
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Suite de l'os Bad Idea qui sera décliné en mini fiction. Après plusieurs années de frustration ils ont enfin cèdé à la tentation. Mais est ce juste pour une nuit ? Histoire Stemily.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Me revoici avec la suite de cet os. Pour plus de compréhension je reposte le premier chapitre pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas lu.**

 **Je vous poste dans la foulée le second.**

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

C'était tout ce à quoi elle pensait en se réveillant avec un mal de tête dû à sa soirée d'hier. Une très bonne soirée au passage.

Après avoir travaillé pendant des heures sur ce crossover toute l'équipe avait décidé de sortir boire un verre. Les derniers jours avaient été très chargés et décompresser un peu leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle se tourna dans son lit pour regarder l'heure, et rencontra un corps à côté d'elle. Mon dieu ! Pourvu que ce corps appartienne à un parfait inconnu et pas à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Parce que, après avoir soulevé les draps, aucun doute n'était possible sur leurs activités de la veille.

Elle bougea doucement essayant de ne pas réveiller cette personne, mais sentit deux bras encerclés sa taille et la rapprocher d'un corps musclé. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche, qui réveilla son voisin de lit.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit une voix endormie qu'elle connaissait bien.

Non, non ! N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Pas l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis des mois et dont elle a...non ! avait un mal fou à repousser les avances. Elle se leva d'un bond et saisi le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva.

\- Salut. Lui répondit-elle gênée de la situation. Lève toi ! Lui dit-elle après un moment. Lève toi Stephen ! Tu...tu dois partir et...

\- Quoi ?! Maintenant ? Tu veux que je partes maintenant ? Il se leva doucement nu comme un vers et s'approcha d'elle. Tu ne préfères pas que l'on discute de ce qu'il c'est passé hier plutôt ?

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je veux que tu partes, ce que...ce que nous avons fait...c'était une erreur, une terrible erreur et tu dois partir...Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien elle y vit de l'amusement. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement agacé.

\- Oh pour rien, mais si tu veux vraiment que je parte, il faudrait que je puisse récupérer mon tee-shirt. Lui répondit-il en pointant un doigt vers elle.

Son regard descendit sur sa poitrine et elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait effectivement son tee-shirt. D'un air gêné et légèrement en colère elle marmonna quelque chose et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de se changer. Quand elle en sortit, Stephen était pratiquement habillé et attendait son haut, elle lui lança et quitta la chambre.

Elle trouva refuge dans la cuisine et prépara du café. Machinalement elle sortit deux tasses et quand il apparut à la porte elle lui en tendit une. Bien que surprit il lui prit la tasse des mains. Aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangées durant leur café, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Emily...je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de...de cette nuit...mais il va bien falloir. Lui dit-il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Oui je sais. Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Mais pas tout de suite, pour être honnête les souvenirs sont plutôt vagues et je préférerais qu'on en parle plus tard.

Elle évitait son regard perçant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Le silence tomba de nouveau dans la cuisine et Stephen trouva plus sage de partir et de la laisser seule.

* * *

Apres être rentré et avoir prit une douche réparatrice Stephen se plongea dans ses souvenirs de la veille. C'était un peu flou mais il se souvenait très bien de comment il avait atterrit dans le lit de sa partenaire. L'alcool n'était pas responsable de son comportement mais plutôt une envie incontrôlable de la posséder quand il c'était aperçut qu'un jeune assistant réalisateur ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée et était plutôt clair dans ses intentions. Il avait vu rouge et avait réalisé qu'il était jaloux, et à partir de cet instant il n'avait plus quitté Emily des yeux et l'avait surveillé de loin.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à la jeune femme pour comprendre son manège et une dispute avait suivit. Elle lui avait reproché son comportement et lui avait demandé de s'expliquer. Il était resté à la fixer un instant avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait repoussé au début mais quand elle avait croisé son regard, c'était elle qui s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant un bon moment sans se soucier de rien, juste en appréciant le moment présent.

Il n'avait pensé à rien, ni à sa femme, ni à sa fille, ni à la série, à rien juste à ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ses mains qui découvraient son corps, à son souffle dans son cou...et puis sans réfléchir il lui avait dit qu'il voulait plus...plus que ça, plus qu'un baiser, plus que ce coin sombre d'un pub. Il la voulait elle et rien qu'elle, peut être pour nuit, sûrement même, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Elle lui avait d'abord dit non, l'avait repoussé. Il avait bien sentit que sa tête lui disait non mais son corps et ses yeux lui disaient le contraire. Finalement après un dernier baiser elle avait cédé et ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Emily. Ils avaient prit un taxi laissant tomber tout le monde. Il ne souvenait pas du trajet à part qu'il ne pouvait laisser ni ses mains ni sa bouche loin d'elle.

Cette nuit avait été parfaite, enfin il avait pu l'avoir à lui. A lui seul pour une fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir cette ligne qu'ils s'étaient fixés il y a quelques temps déjà, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas, il ne regrettait rien, il ne culpabilisait même pas d'avoir trompé sa femme. À cet instant il avait l'impression que sa vie de famille était loin, loin de tout ça, loin de lui.

Ils allaient devoir parler, il le savait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, ça aussi il le savait, mais même si dorénavant ils seraient moins proches il aurait au moins connu le bonheur de lui avoir fait l'amour et de l'avoir possédé. Il pourrait chérir le souvenir de l'avoir entendue murmurer son prénom pendant qu'il lui dispensait mille caresses et cela valait tout les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire par la suite.

* * *

Elle lui avait menti. Elle avait bu, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas se souvenir, elle se souvenait de tout. De comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser, de comment ils étaient rentrés chez elle, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait commencé à la toucher. Elle se souvenait.

Malgré son réveil confus ses souvenirs étaient revenus à l'instant où elle avait entendu la voix de Stephen. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires, elle était heureuse de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il faut dire qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs années, mais en même temps elle culpabilisait énormément, Stephen était un homme marié, père de famille et elle l'avait plus ou moins sortit du droit chemin, même si elle devait reconnaître que c'était lui qui était sortit de la route en premier.

Elle avait été furieuse de voir qu'il la surveillait comme si elle lui appartenait et avait commencé à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Seulement elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse en réponse. Elle l'avait repoussé si fort quand elle avait reprit ses esprits, qu'il avait fait un pas en arrière. Elle avait alors plongé ses yeux bleus dans les siens et s'y était perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser alors que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, elle ne pouvait pas et surtout elle ne le voulait pas. Elle s'était alors jeté sur lui en l'embrassant sauvagement, en mettant toute sa frustration dans ce baiser. Il avait répondu immédiatement à son baiser et l'avait plaquée contre contre le mur sans délicatesse il fallait le reconnaître. Tellement d'années où ils avaient eu envie de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de se caresser. Quand elle avait entendue dans le creux de son oreille qu'il voulait plus, elle avait refusé, mais son corps l'avait trahie et elle avait capitulé.

Elle se souvenait du trajet dans le taxi, elle avait bien cru qu'il allait lui faire l'amour à l'arrière de la voiture. Mais une fois arrivée chez elle, ils ne purent atteindre la chambre. Ils avaient fait l'amour sur le sol dans le salon. Ça avait été pressé, dur, limite sauvage mais ça reflétait l'envie grandissante qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient évacués cette tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux depuis bientôt 5 ans. Ils n'avaient pas parlés, ils s'étaient simplement regardés et Stephen l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la porter délicatement jusqu'à son lit où il avait finit de la déshabiller.

La seconde fois où ils avaient fait l'amour avait été beaucoup plus douce et plus tendre. Ils avaient assouvit cette envie l'un de l'autre et là ils se découvraient et se goûtaient. Quand ils avaient atteints tout les deux l'orgasme cette fois là, Emily avait sentit comme une connexion avec Stephen, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant et en le regardant elle avait comprit que lui aussi avait ressentit ce "truc" entre eux. Il voulut parler mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle avait peur de gâcher l'instant et de redescendre de son nuage. Il lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Peu de temps après elle avait sentit sa respiration calme dans son cou, signe qu'il était tombé endormit, elle sombra elle aussi peu à peu, apaisée et heureuse malgré tout.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis, et ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté de ce qu'il c'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Emily évitait de se retrouver seule avec Stephen, pas par peur d'avoir _la_ discussion mais surtout par peur qu'aucun des deux ne puisse rester éloigné l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait bien que maintenant qu'ils avaient franchit une limite rien ne pourrait les empêcher de recommencer. Et ça elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Cette nuit avait été une erreur mais recommencer serait une bêtise.

\- Tu m'évites ! Lui dit une voix la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur un Stephen plus beau que jamais, son éternel bonnet sur la tête et les mains dans les poches de son jean et un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout.

\- Non pas du tout mais...bon ok je t'évite peut être un peu. Admit-elle quand elle surprit son regard.

\- Tu sais que l'on va devoir parler, non ?

\- Oui je sais. Répondit-elle d'une voix traînante. Mais je ne suis pas pressée de le faire...il leva son regard vers elle ne comprenant pas trop. Elle décida de l'éclaircir un peu. Stephen à partir du moment où on va en parler tout ça deviendra réel et je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir, c'est tout.

\- Mais Em, c'est réel. Nous avons fait l'amour et pas qu'une fois...et je...je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens et ce que tu en penses. Il s'était un peu rapproché mais pas trop pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oui je sais Steve mais...Elle capitula et décida de se livrer. Stephen, commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée, depuis la semaine dernière je ne pense qu'à toi et à ce que nous avons fait et je dois dire que...que j'ai adoré passer cette nuit avec toi. Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire. C'était...merveilleux, je n'avais jamais ressentit ce que j'ai ressentit en faisant l'amour avec toi...

\- Mais. La coupa-t-il. Parce qu'il y'a un "mais" n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit.

\- Bien sur qu'il y'a un "mais", on ne peux pas recommencer, même si j'en crève d'envie. Ce n'est pas bien, tu es marié et il est hors de question que l'on puisse envisager d'avoir une liaison. C'est déjà assez difficile de me dire que je suis responsable...

\- Non ! Tu n'es responsable de rien, c'est...c'est moi qui aurais du...enfin je...Moi aussi je crève d'envie de recommencer. Pouvoir encore te toucher. En disant ça il passa une main délicatement sur son bras. Pouvoir encore t'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres à la commissure de sa bouche. Pouvoir encore te posséder, t'entendre crier mon prénom de plaisir. Il avait prononcé ses mots dans le creux de son oreille. C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie quand je te vois. Mais tu as raison, on ne peux pas. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même parce que...parce qu'à partir de maintenant on ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant. On va devoir garder nos distances, et j'avoue que je déteste déjà ça. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux de frustration.

Elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits malgré toutes les sensations qui envahissaient son corps.

\- Moi aussi je déteste déjà ça mais...mais il le faut. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un baiser d'adieu tendre et sincère. On ne s'est pas rencontrés au bon moment. Lui murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et doucement s'éloigna de lui le cœur serré car elle savait au fond d'elle même que cette nuit avait peut être été une erreur, mais qu'elle avait surtout été remplie d'amour et de gestes tendres.

\- Au revoir Stephen, lui dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Il la regarda partir sans rien dire, sans la retenir. Leur histoire était impossible il le savait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas le cœur brisé. Il l'aimait il en était certain, elle avait raison ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés au bon moment. Un jour peut être...un jour peut être ils pourraient vivre leur histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le second chapitre.**

 **Comme certaines d'entre vous avez trouvé la fin triste j'ai donc fait une suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, certainement encore deux ou trois.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

* * *

Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans l'appartement, témoin de leur empressement à assouvir leur envie. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les rideaux à peine fermés de la chambre. Deux corps étaient allongés dans ce lit entrelacés dormant paisiblement. Cela s'entendait à leur respiration calme.

Stephen fut le premier à se réveiller. Instinctivement il toucha la place à ses côtés pour la sentir. Elle était là, endormie. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle pour la regarder. Son coeur se gonfla à cette vision. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller, son visage détendu. Il adorait se réveiller de cette façon.

Cela faisait quelques temps maintenant que cela arrivait plusieurs fois par semaine. Après avoir céder à la tentation il y a quelques semaines ils avaient vainement essayé de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais ils avaient échoués lamentablement. Il s'était retrouvé un soir devant sa porte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il était arrivé la. Il avait décidé de sortir et ses pas l'avait conduit directement chez elle. Elle avait été surprise de le voir devant sa porte trempé jusqu'au os, elle l'avait fait entrer, il s'était séché et lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il lui avait dit qu'elle comptait pour lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier leur nuit et qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose...recommencer.

Au début elle n'avait rien répondu elle s'était contentée de le regarder et puis au bout d'un moment, elle lui avait dressé la liste des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui et lui avait confié qu'il lui manquait. Il avait alors fait ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps, l'embrasser encore et encore et ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire l'amour encore une fois.

À partir de ce moment ils ne s'étaient pratiquement plus quittés, et cela faisait des semaines que ça durait. Il la sentit bouger prête à se réveiller. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle tomba sur le sourire de son amant qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Salut. Lui dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et ils commencèrent leur discussion matinale. C'était une routine qui c'était installée entre eux. Depuis qu'ils se réveillaient ensemble ils discutaient de tout et de rien avant de se lever, c'était leur moment à eux. Et ils en profitaient car les vacances de Noël approchaient et ils seraient bientôt séparés pour des semaines, et il faut dire qu'Emily appréhendait un peu la distance. Elle se retrouvait dans la position qu'elle ne voulait pas, elle était la seconde femme, celle qu'on cachait, celle dont on ne parlait jamais.

\- Tu fais quoi pour les vacances ? Lui demanda Stephen la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je part avec Fanta. Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop ou ! Tu sais c'est toujours comme ça...Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et...et toi, tu fais quoi ? Osa-t-elle demander, en ayant bien une vague idée de la réponse.

Stephen se rallongea et regarda le plafond frustré de penser à ces semaines loin d'elle.

\- Hawaï. Répondit-il pas vraiment enthousiaste. Comme chaque année...Cassandra refuse de passer Noel à la neige, et puis Noel est...

\- Votre anniversaire de mariage, oui je sais. Le coupa-t-elle en se levant d'un coup. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Sur ces mots elle s'habilla et prit le chemin de la cuisine.

Stephen la regarda partir ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il savait que le fait de parler de son mariage la mettait mal à l'aise car cela lui rappelait sans cesse que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Il se leva et alla la retrouver dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et encercla sa taille.

\- Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais Stephen, seulement...je ne sais pas vraiment ce que l'on est l'un pour l'autre et parler de...de ta femme me fait bizarre, je ne me sens pas le droit de parler d'elle mais en même temps je veux savoir ce que tu fais quand tu n'es pas avec moi et je me rends compte que je suis jalouse du temps que tu passes avec elle et je... je ne veux pas ressentir ça mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas le droit. Tout est compliqué...

\- Hey. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce en le faisant se retourner. Emily calme toi. Il prit son visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans le sien. Je sais que ta place n'est pas la meilleure et je comprends que tu te poses des questions, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de nous, je ne sais même pas s'il y a un nous...mais tu représentes tellement à mes yeux...Cette semaine à Hawaï c'est...on fait ça plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Je préférerais largement rester ici avec toi. Finit-il par dire. Tu vas tellement me manquer.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras le serrant fort. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui en si peu de temps ? Quand ils avaient commencé à se voir régulièrement elle s'était promit de garder la tête froide et d'éviter de tomber dans le cliché de la maîtresse complètement folle amoureuse mais c'était raté. Elle était désespérément amoureuse de lui.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Emily avait passé trois semaines de vacances formidables. Après avoir passé Noel en famille elle était partie avec ses amis en Amérique du Sud. Elle avait bien profité mais était ravie de reprendre le tournage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelle de Stephen, elle savait qu'il était en famille et qu'il se consacrait à sa fille. Ils s'étaient parler juste avant Noel et avaient échangé des sms pour la nouvelle année mais c'était tout.

Elle était dans sa caravane à essayer vainement d'apprendre son texte quand on frappa à sa porte. Contente de cette distraction elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir espérant trouver l'objet de son attention derrière la porte, et ce fut le cas. Stephen lui offrait un sourire à tomber et était apparemment aussi content qu'elle de la retrouver. Il entra sans se faire prier et fonça sur elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as énormément manqué. Lui dit-il après avoir reprit son souffle.

Elle ne disait rien se contentant simplement de le regarder dans les yeux. Lui aussi lui avait beaucoup manqué. Elle avait compter les jours la séparant de ces retrouvailles, de lui. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'une envie profiter de lui au maximum.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet de son silence.

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je pensais simplement que j'étais heureuse de te retrouver et que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est de te montrer à quel point tu m'avais manqué...mais j'ai mon texte à apprendre pour tout à l'heure et tu sais comment ça se passe alors...

\- Et si je t'aidais pour ton texte ? Comme ça si tu apprends vite, tu pourras m'expliquer à quel point je t'ai manqué. Lui dit-il en la rapprochant de lui et en parsemant son cou de baiser.

\- Ok. Lui répondit-elle en essayant de se concentrer. Elle s'éloigna tant bien que mal et ils se mirent à travail.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et les mois défilaient. Il ne restait plus que quelques épisodes avant la fin de saison, et ils ne savaient toujours pas ou cette histoire les menaient. Ils évitaient un peu d'en parler se contentant de ce qu'ils vivaient. Seulement tout changea un jour de Mars quand Stephen se présenta chez elle un dimanche soir très tard après son retour de Los Angeles.

Il avait la tête des mauvais jours et à peine entré il la serra fort dans ses bras lui demandant pardon pour tout. Elle ne comprit rien de ce qu'il lui disait, tellement son discourt était décousu et rapide.

\- Calme toi Steve et raconte. Essaya-t-elle de le calmer. Il se recula légèrement en tenant ses mains dans les siennes, ne voulant pas la lâcher. Il ferma les yeux afin de calmer le flot d'émotions qui le secouait.

\- Cass...Cassandra est enceinte ! Arriva-t-il à dire. Il scruta son regard afin de voir sa réaction. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir, elle avait entendu ses paroles mais son cerveau avait du mal à faire le lien avec ce que cela impliquait pour eux.

\- Oh, félicitations...Finit-elle par dire avec un sourire teinté de tristesse. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. C'est tellement...

\- Soudain...Elle hocha la tête. Oui pour moi aussi je...je...enfin on avait jamais parlé d'avoir un autre enfant alors quand elle m'a annoncé ça hier, je...

\- Tu...tu es content ? Osa-t-elle demander en essayant de ne pas montrer sa déception.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop. Je suis content d'avoir un autre enfant mais...pas dans ces conditions. Enfin je veux dire mon mariage est...comme il est et puis il y a nous et je...

\- Stephen il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de nous. Ce bébé est un signe du destin pour nous rappeler à l'ordre. À partir de maintenant tu dois te consacrer à lui et à ta femme. Nous c'est...c'était une mauvaise idée...depuis le début. Sa voix semblait assurée mais elle était loin de ressentir une telle assurance.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Stephen.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Tu es un père formidable Stephen c'est une bonne nouvelle, ce bébé à de la chance de t'avoir. Lui dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Je suis désolé parce que je vais devoir te laisser et que je ne veux pas Emily. Lui dit-il en cherchant à l'approcher.

\- Oui mais c'est ce qu'il faut faire, pour ce bébé et pour ta femme. Elle mérite toute ton attention. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on c'était promit quelque chose...on savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tout s'arrêterait. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix frêle.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et balaya son visage de son regard, il caressa une de ses joues et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se pencha légèrement et déposa un long baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es une femme extraordinaire Emily. C'est moi qui ai de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, même si tu n'y es pas de la façon dont je le voudrais. Il se décala légèrement et prit le chemin de la porte.

Elle resta un long moment figée, sans réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle reprit conscience quand elle sentit des larmes coulées, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre Cassandra et son bébé.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et le tournage du dernier épisode de la saison était déjà la. Emily avait prit une décision il y'a quelque temps et tout le monde allait le découvrir à la lecture du script.

Elle quittait la série, elle ne pouvait plus rester ici avec Stephen autour d'elle, c'était impossible pour elle, surtout que depuis sa grossesse Cassandra vivait à Vancouver et était souvent sur le plateau. Et la voir si proche d'elle lui rappelait constamment ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

La réaction de ses collègues ne fit pas attendre, elle les vit défiler un à un dans sa caravane. Elle leur expliqua à chacun qu'elle avait fait le tour de son personnage et qu'il était temps pour elle de voir autre chose, pour un temps du moins. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vrai raison, que voir Stephen tout les jours était un vrai supplice.

\- Tu m'expliques ! Lui dit Stephen en entrant dans la pièce et en balançant son scénario sur le canapé. Son ton était dur et Emily pouvait deviner qu'il contenait sa colère.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Je part, j'ai besoin de voir...

\- Non ! Ne me sort pas le même genre de débilités que tu as sortit aux autres ! Pourquoi ?! C'est à cause de moi !? Il était franchement en colère maintenant.

\- Bien sur que c'est à cause de toi ! Cria-t-elle. Je ne peux plus faire que si rien ne c'était passé entre nous ! J'ai essayé mais c'est...c'est trop dur ! Te voir tout les jours et travailler avec toi c'est trop dur ! Tu comprends ?! Finit elle à bout de souffle.

Il avait écouté et il était dans le même état qu'elle. Il faisait bonne figure devant les autres mais son coeur souffrait de la voir loin de lui. Il était heureux d'avoir un second enfant mais il aurait tellement voulu l'avoir avec elle. Il en était arrivé à cette conclusion un jour où il pensait à sa vie. Se disant que son mariage n'avait plus de sens depuis qu'il avait trompé sa femme avec Emily, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester et d'essayer de sauver ce qu'il pouvait et puis ce bébé n'avait rien demandé, il avait besoin de son père.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir ! Lui dit-il sur de lui. C'est impossible, la série ne survivra pas à ton départ et tu le sais ! Il espérait la convaincre de rester avec cet argument.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas comprit mon départ n'est pas définitif. J'ai besoin d'air Stephen, tu me tournes autour sans arrêt alors que tu ne devrais pas. J'ai besoin de me guérir de toi avant de revenir. Réussit-elle à dire la voix brisée. Quand je...quand je me sentirais plus forte je reviendrais mais pas tout de suite, en tout cas je ne serais pas là à la reprise en juillet.

\- Je sais...je sais que je ne devrais pas te tourner autour mais c'est plus fort que moi. Lui avoua-t-il mais il se reprit vite et poursuivit. Mais tu as peut-être raison, même si c'est dur ton départ peux nous aider à nous laisser partir. Il s'approcha d'elle la regarda longuement avant de déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Au revoir Emily, tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

Elle se laissa faire appréciant ce dernier baiser. Elle le regarda partir le regard brouillé par les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas sentit venir. Sa vie allait changer, et à cet instant elle ne savait pas quel point.

* * *

 **Alors ce second chapitre, vous avez aimé ou pas ?**

 **La suite bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Je viens enfin vous poster le troisième chapitre cette fic.**

 **Olicity-love, Ally84, Titi, Pauline et les guests merci de me suivre également sur cette aventure.**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme d'habitude j'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle avait du mal à croire que cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas mit les pieds ici. Elle regarda autour d'elle rien n'avait changé, tout était à sa place comme il y'a deux ans. Elle s'avança doucement sur la terrasse et respira à plein poumon l'air de Vancouver. Ca lui avait manqué, sa ville lui avait manqué.

Elle rentra au bout d'un moment et décida de commencer à ranger ses affaires. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et déballa sa valise. Son téléphone sonna un SMS et elle le prit trop contente d'avoir de la distraction. C'était Willa, elle aussi lui avait manqué. C'était la seule avec qui elle avait gardé contact depuis son départ. Elles s'appelaient régulièrement et Willa lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois à Toronto. Elle lui avait donné des nouvelles de tout le monde durant ces deux années et avait essayé de la convaincre à plusieurs reprises de revenir, mais sa réponse avait été invariablement la même, il était trop tôt pour elle. Elle ne se sentait pas assez forte. Alors autant dire que quand Emily lui avait annoncé qu'elle était de retour pour la fin de la saison son amie avait sauté au plafond.

Après avoir prit connaissance du message Emily décida de l'appeler.

\- Salut. Dit Emily au son de la voix de son amie. Écoute je ne passe pas aujourd'hui, je suis crevée et je dois encore passer chez ma mère pour...

\- Oh non Em, s'il te plaît. La supplia Willa. J'ai envie de te voir. Écoute si tu as peur de tomber sur lui, il n'est pas la. Il a finit depuis longtemps. Alors viens sans crainte. Lui dit son amie sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Ok. Finit par dire Emily. J'appelle maman et je te rejoins là bas. En raccrochant elle entendit son ami hurler de joie au téléphone.

* * *

Elle était heureuse de déambuler dans cette ville, elle se rendit compte à quel point tout ça lui avait manqué. Elle entra dans le bar et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Willa, elle n'était pas seule, elle était entourée de certains membres du cast et notamment de David. Quand il la vit un sourire illumina son visage et il fonça sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir David, mais j'apprécierais de pouvoir respirer. Dit-elle en rigolant. Doucement il la lâcha.

\- Emily Bett tu m'as manqué. Ne fais plus jamais ça et la prochaine fois que tu as décidé de disparaître fais moi au moins savoir que tu es vivante. Si je n'avais pas menacer de la tuer. Dit-il en pointant Willa du doigt. Je ne saurais même pas que tu es déjà à Vancouver.

\- Oui je sais David...mais je...je ne pouvais pas...

\- Oui je comprends t'inquiète...Seulement tout a été si soudain. Et puis tu sais ton départ a été dur pour tout le monde...surtout pour lui. Ajouta-t-il tout bas. Il n'avait jamais posé de question à Emily mais il avait bien comprit que son départ était lié à Stephen. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ces deux là étaient fou l'un de l'autre.

\- Com...comment va-t-il ? Osa-t-elle demander à David.

\- Non, non pas ce soir. Les interrompit Willa. Ce soir c'est la fête ! C'est ton retour dans l'équipe alors on s'amuse. Elle entraîna Emily vers la bar et la soirée commença.

* * *

Emily se leva aux aurores, comme souvent depuis un moment déjà et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou sa mère se trouvait déjà.

\- Maman ? Lui dit-elle surprise tu es déjà debout ?

\- Oui je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Et toi déjà debout malgré l'heure à laquelle tu es rentrée ?

\- Oui moi non plus je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Elle se servit du café et se posa au comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Alors cette soirée ? Ca t'as fait du bien ma chérie ? Je suppose que tout le monde était content ? Lui demanda sa mère en appuyant sur la fin de sa phrase.

Emily la regarda un instant perdue dans ses pensées se remémorant sa soirée de la veille avec Willa et David ainsi que d'autres membre du casting qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Ça avait été sympa, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une soirée comme ça à se détendre. Ca lui avait fait du bien mais elle savait que sa mère était intéressée par un seul détail.

\- Oui la soirée était super sympa. Je me suis bien amusée. Elle souffla un coup. Il n'était pas la maman. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

\- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit. Répondit-elle en levant les mains pour montrer qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

\- Écoute c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, alors s'il te plaît n'en rajoute pas. Je...

\- Je sais ma chérie. Lui dit sa mère en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Seulement tu sais que tu vas devoir lui parler et si possible avant que tu reprennes le tournage. Ce sera plus simple pour vous deux. Tu ne peux pas faire comme si...

\- Oui je sais...mais seulement j'avais espéré que peut être...

\- Emily...tu n'as pas le choix ma chérie. Lui dit sa mère sur un ton qui terminait toute discussion.

Emily acquiesça et finit son petit déjeuner en silence, elle pensait à sa vie qui avait prit un tournant à 180 degrés depuis son départ il y'a deux ans. Au début elle était restée à Vancouver et puis elle c'était aperçue que c'était difficile de ne pas tomber sur lui. Ils fréquentaient les mêmes restaurants, les mêmes pubs, les mêmes magasins, avaient les mêmes amis, c'était arrivé plusieurs fois et à chaque fois ça avait été un crève cœur aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Mais le pire avait été de le croiser avec Cassandra et son ventre rond. La réalité l'avait alors rattrapé et dans la foulée elle avait fait ses valises et était partie pour Toronto sans réfléchir.

Elle avait adoré vivre dans cette ville, personne ne la connaissait et elle ne connaissait personne. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait trouvé un appartement sympa dans un bon quartier et avait suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas penser à tourner pendant un long moment. Elle avait alors disparu des réseaux sociaux, elle avait fermé ses compte Twitter, Facebook et Instagram. Elle avait changé de numéro de téléphone et ne l'avait donné qu'à certaines personnes qui se comptait sur les doigts d'une main. Elle voulait évité toute tentation de le contacter ou pire que lui la retrouve. En un mot elle c'était faite discrète. Et elle avait eu raison. C'est ce qu'elle avait découvert quelques temps plus tard.

* * *

Il savait qu'elle était en ville, il avait surprit une conversation entre David et Willa il y'a quelques jours. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part il espérait tombé sur elle, il fréquentait d'ailleurs les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller avant...avant son départ.

À cette pensée son coeur se serra. Il avait eu du mal à travailler sans la voir tout les jours, pendant longtemps il avait espéré la voir franchir la porte des studios, espérant que peut être elle avait changé d'avis...mais non à chaque nouveau script elle n'était pas la. Et puis un jour il avait comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, c'était mieux pour lui et pour sa famille mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela ne faisait pas mal. Il avait essayé de la contacter, juste pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais elle avait changé de numéro de téléphone et malgré ses supplications auprès de Willa, elle ne lui avait jamais donné son nouveau numéro. Il avait alors guetté sur internet la moindre info ou la moindre photo la concernant mais rien, c'était comme si elle avait disparue de la surface de la terre.

Du coup il s'était complètement investi dans sa vie de famille et avait essayé de repartir du bon pied avec sa femme et ses enfants. Et ça avait marché un temps... Il avait été fou de joie d'accueillir une nouvelle princesse, Meghan. Mais tout avait tourné au cauchemar il y'a quelques mois quand Cassandra avait apprit qu'Emily serait de retour sur le plateau pour la seconde partie de saison. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher une truc comme ça, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas tarder à le savoir. Cela avait déclenché une dispute mémorable et il lui avait alors avoué avoir eu une liaison avec elle. Bien que surprise qu'il lui fasse cette confession Cassandra lui avoua avoir toujours eu un doute sur leur "amitié" et qu'elle savait que ça finirait par arriver.

D'un commun accord ils avaient donc décidés de se séparer, c'était mieux pour eux et leurs enfants. Mavi grandissait et elle était trop souvent témoin de leurs disputes, il fallait que ça s'arrête pour le bien de tous. Il vivrait donc à Vancouver à l'année et ses enfants seraient à Los Angeles avec leur mère. Il les verrait toutes les vacances scolaires ainsi qu'une partie de ses vacances à lui, concernant les week-ends, au vu de son emploi du temps ils verraient au coup par coup. Finalement l'arrangement trouvé satisfaisait les deux parties et ils étaient en train de réussir leur divorce.

Il était impatient de la revoir mais en même temps il appréhendait beaucoup. Qu'avait-elle fait durant deux ans ? Ou était-elle ? Avec qui ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il savait qu'elle revenait dans la série et dans sa vie. Il se souvient encore de ce qu'il avait ressentit à la lecture du script. Contrairement à son habitude il ne c'était pas jeter sur celui-ci. C'est un message de David qu'il avait reçu qui lui conseillait vivement de le lire. Quand il eu finit sa lecture il n'en revenait pas. Après deux années loin de lui elle allait revenir, elle revenait à la maison. Maintenant il n'attendait plus qu'une chose...la revoir.

* * *

Emily était en route pour les studios, elle avait rendez vous ce matin pour ses tenues de "Felicity Smoak". Elle n'était pas vraiment sereine parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle allait croiser Stephen. En même temps il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, c'est ce que sa mère lui disait tout les jours depuis son retour. Mais elle ne se sentait pas encore vraiment prête à le revoir, elle aurait préféré d'ailleurs ne jamais revenir mais la production l'avait un peu appelé au secours au vu des audiences en berne et il fallait qu'elle l'avoue, ses finances commençaient sérieusement à fondre, elle avait donc besoin de retravailler. Par contre elle avait posé des conditions qui n'étaient pas négociables concernant son emploi du temps. Elle ne voulait pas tourner tout les jours et éviter le plus possible de tourner de nuit. Apres concertation ses conditions avaient été acceptés, elle n'avait donc eu aucune raison de refuser.

Elle traversa les couloirs qu'elle connaissait bien et arriva dans la salle réservée aux costumes. Elle retrouva Erika ravie de la revoir. Elles discutèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à se changer. Elle avait presque finit quand elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et une voix demander à Erika de réparer un problème de couture sur son costume. Elle sortie doucement de la cabine, de toute façon son sac et son manteau étaient sur la chaise à l'extérieur, et tomba sur Stephen. Il ne la vit pas de suite, elle eu donc tout le temps pour l'observer. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long peut être, un peu plus musclé aussi elle le remarqua quand il fit roulé ses muscles en enlevant sa veste.

Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence et elle le vit se retourner. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent directement sur les siens. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant que l'un des deux ne prenne la parole.

\- Salut...Dit Emily d'une voix faible.

\- Salut. Lui répondit Stephen d'un air absent ses yeux toujours encrés dans les siens. Et puis il réalisa qu'elle était vraiment devant lui et il osa s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Quand elle sentit ses bras autour d'elle un bien être la submergea, elle avait l'impression d'être enfin rentrée à la maison.

Ils furent interrompu par Erika qui voulait que Stephen réessaie sa veste qu'elle venait de réparer. Ils s'éloignèrent subitement et Emily finit de rassembler ses affaires. Elle allait s'en aller quand Stephen l'interpella, il ne voulait pas déjà la voir partir, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire...

\- Emily attends s'il te plaît ! Il finit de régler son problème de costume et la suivit dans le couloir. Je...Il ne savait pas quoi dire et par ou commencer. Je...est-ce que...Il ne put finir que le téléphone de la blonde sonna.

\- Maman ? Oh...ok j'arrive ! No...non je...je m'apprêtais à partir de toute façon. Répondit-elle en évitant le regard de Stephen. Ok on se retrouve la bas. Elle raccrocha et reporta son attention sur lui. Je...je suis désolé je dois y aller, mais...on se voit plus tard. Osa-t-elle dire.

\- Oui...ok. Il essayait de masquer sa déception. À plus tard. Il la vit se retourner et partir mais avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement il l'appela. Em ! C'était...c'était sympa de te revoir. Lui dit-il.

\- Ouais...Lui répondit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire. Et elle poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Il essayait vainement d'apprendre son texte. On lui avait rajouter une scène et il n'était pas très content cela lui donnait du boulot en plus. Son esprit n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, bien trop préoccuper par sa rencontre de ce matin. Elle n'avait pas changé, enfin pas vraiment. Elle était toujours aussi belle, elle avait légèrement coupé ses cheveux et avait toujours le même éclat dans ses yeux. Quand il l'avait vu dans cette salle, son coeur avait cessé de battre, il ne s'était pas attendu à la revoir là. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui parler, lui expliquer tout ce qu'il c'était passé durant ces deux années. Il savait qu'il aurait le temps plus tard mais il était tellement pressé de lui dire tout ça.

La porte de sa caravane s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, et il vit une tornade brune débarquer.

\- C'était sympa de te revoir ! Non mais t'es sérieux Amell ! Lui dit Willa apparemment pas très contente. Cette fille que tu rêves de revoir depuis deux longues années est devant toi, et toi tu lui dit c'était sympa de te revoir ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Oh non ! Arrête avec ça ! Tu crois que c'était ce que je voulais lui dire ! Mais je...j'ai perdu mes moyens, je ne m'attendais pas à la revoir comme ça et...je...je sais pas c'est sortit tout seul ! Mais attends ! Dit-il en réalisant. Elle te l'a dit ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Emily me raconte tout, c'est mon amie tu sais. Elle prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Ça l'a beaucoup fait rire d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien ravit que ma bêtise la fasse au moins rire. Répondit-il en rigolant légèrement aussi. Elle...elle t'a dit autre chose ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

\- Oui. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Mais c'est confidentiel...Écoute Stephen ne te mets pas la pression, je ne trahis aucun secret si je te dit qu'Emily souhaite te parler. Vous aurez l'occasion de vous expliquer seulement...laisse la venir vers toi...attends qu'elle soit prête. Lui dit-elle le fixant. Les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles pour elle et...laisse la venir, ok ? Il acquiesça et elle changea de sujet. Tu veux que je t'aide à répéter ?

* * *

Emily rentra chez elle épuisée, la journée avait été chargé en émotions. D'abord elle avait revu Stephen. À cette pensée elle se mit à sourire doucement, elle avait été contente de le revoir, vraiment. Quand elle était sortit de la cabine et qu'elle l'avait vu devant elle son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Et quand ses yeux bleus avaient plongés dans les siens elle s'y était perdu comme tout le temps, si Erika ne les avait pas ramener à la réalité ils seraient restés un sacré bout de temps à se fixer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, sa mère l'ayant appelé en catastrophe, mais elle avait bien sentit son malaise quand ils avaient dû se dire au revoir. La phrase qu'il lui avait dite montrait bien qu'il était nerveux, ça l'avait fait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs.

Seulement le reste de la journée ne c'était pas aussi bien passé. Apres le coup de fil de sa mère elle avait filé directement chez le médecin, complètement paniquée. Elle avait tenté de ne rien montrer devant Stephen mais une fois hors de sa vue elle s'était mise à courir pour aller à sa voiture. Bien sûr elle était tombé dans les bouchons et finalement elle était arrivé au cabinet du médecin quarante cinq minutes plus tard. Sa mère était déjà rentré dans le bureau et elle se permit de rentrer à son tour avec l'autorisation de la secrétaire.

\- Tout va bien ma chérie. Se dépêcha de lui dire Danielle quand elle aperçue sa fille complètement décomposée. Je me suis inquiétée pour rien. Ce n'est rien de grave juste une otite, mais il pleurait tellement que je...

\- Ok maman, tout va bien. La rassura Emily. Tu as bien fait, bonjour docteur. Dit Emily en saluant le médecin. Alors mon coeur...maman est la. Dit-elle à son bébé en le prenant dans ses bras qui se blottit sans demander son reste dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Votre mère a eu raison de me l'amener, une otite n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Mais tout va bien. Je vais vous donner des antibiotiques, il faut qu'il reste au chaud et d'ici quelques jours tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

Avec tous ces conseils elles étaient rentrés à la maison et Emily avait surveillé son fils le reste de la journée. Voila pourquoi elle avait voulut avoir un planning allégé. Son fils, le bonheur de sa vie, Nathan. Quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte sa première réaction avait été la panique. Une fois passé elle avait pleuré pendant deux jours avant d'en parler avec sa mère, ensuite elle avait envisagé un avortement, quand elle y réfléchit maintenant comment a-t-elle penser pu à cette solution une seconde ? Et puis finalement elle avait décidé de le garder et ça avait été la meilleure décision de toute sa vie. Nathan avait transformé sa vie triste et vide, il avait apporté une joie de vivre qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais connaître après avoir quitté la série et ses amis et depuis elle ne vivait plus que pour lui, il était devenu sa seule et unique raison de vivre.

Elle avait eu une grossesse assez difficile et elle se disait que c'était sa punition pour avoir envisagé l'avortement. Elle avait du passer les trois quart de sa grossesse alité et avait faillit le perdre à plusieurs reprises, elle avait donc suivit tous les conseils des médecins et quand finalement elle avait accouchée avec deux semaines d'avance elle s'était sentie soulagée d'avoir mener à terme cette grossesse et depuis elle veillait sur Nathan. Elle ne le quittait pratiquement jamais et quand il n'était pas avec elle c'était sa mère qui le veillait, elle n'avait confiance en personne d'autre.

Peu de personne était au courant de sa maternité, même la production n'était pas dans la confidence, elle ne voulait pas que cela s'ébruite. Mis à part sa famille proche, les amis au courant se comptait sur les doigts d'une main...Willa en faisait partie. Elle l'avait découvert en lui rendant visite à Toronto, à l'époque elle était enceinte de presque six mois et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Son amie avait tellement insisté pour venir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le coeur de refuser et puis elle se disait qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien et lui changerait les idées, et puis elle avait une total confiance en Willa pour garder son secret.

Quand elle avait apprit sa grossesse Willa avait été d'abord surprise, puis folle de joie pour son amie. Elle lui avait envoyé sans arrêt des cadeaux pour le bébé et lui faisait livrer des livres ou des films pour lui faire passer le temps. Elle avait été très présente jusqu'à la fin et Emily avait été contente de pouvoir trouver une oreille attentive.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis la visite chez le médecin et Nathan s'était bien remis de son otite, rassurant sa mère et sa grand mère au passage. Aujourd'hui Emily était de retour sur le plateau. Elle s'était levée de bonne heure et plutôt de bonne humeur malgré une appréhension qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

La matinée c'était plutôt bien passé et elle se rendit compte que tout ce remue ménage autour d'elle lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le croyait. Elle fila vers sa caravane pour rejoindre Willa qui déjeunait avec elle et croisa Stephen au détour d'un couloir. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir aujourd'hui n'ayant aucune scène en commun. Elles étaient prévues pour le lendemain.

\- Salut. Lui dit-il avec un timide sourire. Tu vas bien, le retour n'est pas trop dur ?

\- Salut. Lui répondit-elle. Oui ça va...et non en fait ça m'avait manqué. Se surprit-elle à dire.

\- Oui comme à nous tous. Il la regarda suite à ses paroles et s'excusa. Désolé. Dit-il en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, je...

\- Non tout va bien...écoute il faudrait que l'on parle un peu...demain on tourne ensemble et je...enfin tu vois...En fait elle ne savait pas trop comment présenter les choses.

\- Oui je sais...si tu veux on se parle plus tard dans la journée. Je termine dans trois heures on peux se donner rendez-vous où tu veux.

\- Ok dans trois heures à ma caravane ? Il acquiesça et elle poursuivit son chemin.

* * *

Il frappa nerveusement à la porte. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. Il pensait à ce qu'il allait lui dire, à ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire, à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il voulait lui dire tellement de choses, qu'elle lui avait cruellement manqué, qu'il était heureux de la revoir, qu'il était séparé de sa femme, que peut-être ils avaient une chance tout les deux...mais il ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer.

La porte était ouverte sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et il pénétra dans la petite pièce qui servait de salon. Il la sentit aussi nerveuse que lui. Elle lui proposa à boire mais il n'avait pas soif, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et l'embrasser. L'embrasser à en perdre la tête et à lui faire perdre la sienne.

\- La terre à Stephen ? Lui Emily en s'agitant devant lui.

\- Oh pardon, j'étais...tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais des nouvelles des enfants et de Cassandra ? Lui répéta Emily en souriant devant son air absent.

\- Oh...fut sa réponse et il se reprit. Les filles vont bien. Il fit une pause. Quand à Cassandra pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop...nous somme séparés. Dit-il dans un souffle en la fixant. Elle resta sans voix un moment.

\- Je...je suis désolée...je ne savais pas. S'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ce n'est pas encore officiel. Cela fait quelques mois que l'on vit séparément maintenant.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand je suis ...

\- Disons que les problèmes que nous avions avant l'arrivée de Meghan étaient toujours là ensuite. Mais c'est mieux ainsi...pour tout le monde. Il appuya sur les derniers mots.

\- Meghan...c'est jolie comme prénom. Commenta Emily avec un sourire.

\- Oui. Il sourit aussi. Tu...tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Non...je...je savais que tu avais eu une fille mais je...en fait je ne voulais rien savoir de plus à part que tout allait bien pour toi. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça.

\- Ouais...souffla-t-il. Emily. Il prononça son prénom très doucement la faisant lever son regard vers lui. J'ai essayé de te contacter après...après ton départ...

\- Oui...je sais...Willa me l'a dit mais...je ne pouvais pas. Elle se tut un instant les yeux dans le vague. Je n'avais pas fait tout ça pour replonger...c'était mieux ainsi. Il la fixa ne répondant rien. Il savait qu'elle avait raison à l'époque c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Et...et maintenant ? Il avait enfin posé la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

\- On va dire que...que je ne suis pas vraiment guérie. Se surprit-elle à répondre.

Il fut étonné de sa réponse, elle venait de lui avouer à demi mot qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Peut être que finalement rien n'était perdu et qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre ce qu'ils avaient à vivre tout les deux. Doucement il se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Est-ce que tu crois qu'on a encore une chance tout les deux ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Qu'elle idiote se dit-elle mentalement. Vas-y Emily dit lui carrément que tu es encore amoureuse de lui ça ira plus vite au cas où il n'aurait pas bien comprit ! Et maintenant il lui posait cette question qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui pose ! Elle avait une folle envie de lui dire oui, qu'elle ne rêvait que de ça depuis des années, mais elle savait aussi que si elle lui disait oui elle serait obligée de lui révéler certaines choses et elle ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça...même si elle devait bien avouer que sa mère avait raison, il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant ces deux années.

Son coeur et sa tête était en train de se livrer une vraie bataille et honnêtement elle ne savait pas ce que sa bouche allait répondre au moment où elle s'ouvrit.

* * *

 **Voici donc ce troisième chapitre. Il s'y passe pleins de choses...**

 **N'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je pense poster la suite cette semaine, enfin j'espère...en tout cas je fais tout pour.**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous retrouve pour la suite avec le quatrième chapitre. Mais d'abord je remercie Titi, Olicity-love, Pauline, Ally84 et les guests pour leur commentaires.**

 **Pour répondre au commentaire sur les prénoms pour moi c'est une calamité de trouver un prénom, je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais c'est toujours difficile, du coup je prends le premier qui me viens à l'esprit. C'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour Meghan. Pour Nathan par contre j'adore ce prénom ( Merci OTH mdr).**

 **Voici donc la suite qui j'espère vous plaira et comme d'habitude je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis.**

* * *

Elle faisait les cents pas devant lui, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Il la regardait un peu surprit de son comportement, mais aussi amusé, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé se dit-il.

\- Je...il..il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas Stephen. Réussit-elle à dire. Je dois te dire tellement de choses...

\- Eh bien raconte moi Em. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et l'avait appelé par ce surnom qu'il aimait tant. Raconte moi pourquoi tu es partie, pourquoi tu es revenue, ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux années. Il osa lui prendre une main et entrelacer leurs doigts. Moi aussi j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

Elle regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et reporta son regard sur lui. Il attendait tellement d'elle.

\- Ok...mais...mais pas ici. Enfin je veux dire...je ne veux pas que l'on soit interrompu...

\- Ok comme tu veux, on va chez moi. On passe prendre un truc à manger et on rentre ? Lui demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, prit ses affaires et le suivit.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Stephen elle réalisa que cet endroit lui avait manqué. Elle fit le tour du salon et nota que rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était venue ici la dernière fois. Ce qu'elle adorait par dessus tout dans cet appartement c'était cette sensation de bien être que l'on ressentait immédiatement quand on passait la porte. Elle s'était toujours sentit bien ici.

* * *

\- Je vois que tu adores toujours autant la pizza. Constata Stephen avec un sourire quand ils eurent finit de manger.

\- Oui...je sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Certainement parce que la cuisiner se limite à ouvrir une boite en carton, celle ci est excellente...ça aussi ça m'avait manqué. Je n'ai jamais trouvé une bonne pizza à Toronto. Dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait de révéler ou elle avait passé des deux dernières années.

\- C'est donc la bas que tu étais ? Demanda Stephen étonné de sa destination.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement. Dit moi, pourquoi avoir divorcé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet. Il ne fut pas dupe mais lui répondit quand même.

\- On ne s'aimait plus...du moins plus comme avant, on pensait qu'avoir Meghan nous aiderait à surmonter nos problèmes mais pas du tout. Mais tout c'est compliqué quand Cassandra a apprit ton retour. Lui dit-il en levant le regard vers elle, elle le regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Tu as toujours représenté une tentation pour moi et ma femme le savait, elle l'a toujours su...alors quand elle a apprit ton retour ça l'a rendu complètement folle de rage. Et je lui ai tout avoué.

\- Oh...et comment a-t-elle prit la nouvelle. Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant une grimace.

\- Eh bien étonnamment très bien. Répondit-il avec un sourire à sa grimace. Ça peut paraître bizarre de dire ça mais elle semblait soulagé de le savoir et ce jour là nous avons eu une discussion à coeur ouvert. Je lui ai dit que si elle n'était pas tombé enceinte de Meghan, je serais certainement avec toi parce que je...j'étais très attaché à toi, et que...que je voulais plus que ce que l'on partageait à l'époque. Lui dit-il très sérieusement en la regardant.

\- Stephen...je...tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Dit-elle confuse.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident, vu ce que l'on vivait. Lui répondit-il. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure quand je t'ai posé...

\- Stephen. Le coupa-t-elle. Je...je ne suis pas rentrée seule de Toronto. Lui dit-elle doucement, elle vit son visage se décomposer et ajouta très vite. Je suis rentrée avec mon fils...notre fils en fait.

Stephen la regardait sans vraiment la voir, les yeux dans le vague. Son fils...leur fils. Il avait du mal à mettre ses idées en place tellement la nouvelle était inattendue. Il avait imaginé plusieurs scénarios mais pas celui la !

\- Notre...fils...j'ai un petit garçon ? Osa-t-il lui demander complètement hébété. Mais...comment...je...enfin je veux dire. Il avait du mal à aligner deux mots. Pourquoi...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Lui demanda-t-il en se levant brusquement.

\- Non je ne le savais pas avant de partir ! Je l'ai apprit une fois là bas...mais de toute façon je ne serais pas rentrée. Lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'avais le droit de savoir Emily ! Des que tu as su, tu aurais dû me le dire ! Et pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il très en colère.

\- Parce que tu as le droit de savoir...

\- Oh maintenant j'ai le droit de le savoir ! Dit-il ironiquement. Et qu'est ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Tu es divorcé ! Du moins pratiquement, je ne ruine pas ta famille étant donné qu'il n'y en a plus ! Lui répondit-elle très énervée aussi. Écoute je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer et je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir mais quand tu seras calmé et que tu auras digéré la nouvelle. Je sais que j'ai mal agit...mais à l'époque j'ai fait ce que je pensais le mieux pour nous. Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

\- Non tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi ! Tu as choisi pour nous deux...comme de quitter la série ! Tu as fait ça sans rien me dire, tu ne t'ai pas demandé une seconde ce que j'allais ressentir au moment de la lecture du scénario ! Tu n'as même pas osé me le dire en face ! Tu as juste été égoïste c'est tout ! Lui balança-t-il très en colère.

\- Peut être Stephen...tu as sans doute raison...mais t'es tu mis à ma place quand tu m'as annoncé la grossesse de Cassandra ? As tu simplement imaginé ce que ça m'a fait de savoir...de savoir que tu avais pu coucher avec elle alors que tu couchais avec moi ? Tu tenais à moi soit disant et tu couchais encore avec ta femme ! Je sais bien qu'on avait jamais parlé de nous mais je ne pensais pas que tu...que tu...Enfin peu importe. Et puis dois je te rappeler que tu avais choisit ta famille ? Tu m'avais quitté, qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

\- C'est toi qui a voulut arrêter Emily ! Toi...Lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Moi je...

\- Tu quoi...?! Tu aurais continuer à coucher avec moi alors que ta femme attendait ton enfant ?! Tu crois que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ? Non certainement pas ! Du moins moi je ne pouvais pas faire ça...j'avais déjà du mal avec le fait que tu était marié...

\- Oh c'est vrai que toutes ces fois où on à fait l'amour t'avais l'air de vraiment t'en vouloir ! Lui dit-il ironiquement. En fait je viens de comprendre...tu m'en voulais c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit. Réalisa-t-il d'un coup.

\- NON ! Hurla t elle. Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne savais pas si j'allais le garder ! Et ensuite j'ai faillit le perdre ! Voila pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ! Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger, elle ne put rien faire quand elle sentit les larmes coulées. Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla.

* * *

Emily avait erré comme une âme en peine pendant un bon moment avant de prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Quand elle rentra elle trouva sa mère devant la télé complètement absorbée par un film. Elle ne leva la tête qu'au son de la voix de sa fille. Sa voix était cassée par l'émotion et les sanglots qu'elle avait du mal retenir.

\- Emily, mon ange qu'est-ce qu'il te met dans un état pareil ? Demanda sa mère complètement affolé.

\- Il me déteste Maman...jamais il ne pourra me pardonner de lui avoir caché. À ces mots Danielle comprit qu'elle parlait de Stephen. Tu...tu avais raison depuis le début. Dit-elle dans un souffle entre deux sanglots.

\- Ma puce, il est en colère mais ça lui passera. Stephen est intelligent il comprendra vite pourquoi tu l'as fait. Essaya de la rassurer sa mère. Tu ne lui as pas encore tout dit ? Emily hocha négativement la tête. Bon très bien...tu vas commencer par te calmer et on verra ensuite.

\- Je vais monter voir Nathan. Elle fila dans les escaliers sous le regard inquiet de sa mère qui espérait vraiment que Stephen trouverai la force de pardonner à sa fille.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de son fils il dormait à poings fermés. Il avait l'air tellement paisible et loin de tout ce qui tournait autour de lui. Il ressemblait tellement à Stephen que s'en était troublant, surtout lorsqu'il souriait ou qu'il la regardait d'un œil perçant. Elle se demandait bien ce que tout ça allait donner ? N'avait elle pas eu tord de lui dire la vérité parce que si finalement il la détestait comment pourraient-ils s'entendre pour la suite ? Elle n'aurait peut être jamais du revenir non plus et changer carrément de vie, partir loin du Canada.

Et puis soudain une peur irrationnelle prit possession d'elle et si Stephen demandait la garde exclusive de leur fils ? Elle essaya de se raisonner en se disant qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passait avec son ex femme apparemment donc pourquoi agirait-il de cette façon avec elle ? Elle espérait seulement pouvoir tout lui expliquer sans cri et sans larmes...

Le lendemain matin arriva un peu trop vite au goût d'Emily, et c'est le coeur lourd qu'elle partit travailler. Elle voulait aller voir Stephen pour essayer de discuter un peu mais elle se dit que c'était certainement une mauvaise idée, s'il avait eu envie de lui parler il serait venue la voir hier soir ou lui aurait envoyer un message pour lui parler ce matin. Non mieux valait qu'il se calme et que se soit lui qui fasse le premier pas, enfin si finalement il décidait de lui pardonner.

* * *

Stephen n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il avait ruminé ce que lui avait annoncé Emily. Il avait un petit garçon, il n'en revenait pas. Il s'était posé des tas de questions sur lui, comment s'appelait-il ? À qui ressemblait-il ? Quand était-il né exactement ? La grossesse d'Emily s'était-elle déroulé sans soucis ? Toutes ces questions avaient tournées dans sa tête et finalement à quatre heures du matin il avait décidé de se lever et d'utiliser ce trop plein d'énergie pour aller courir, il espérait ainsi se vider la tête. Mais non ! Il était rentré dans le même état, à part que maintenant il était crevé ! Bien joué Amell se dit-il, c'est parfait pour une journée complète avec la mère de ton fils dont tu viens juste d'apprendre l'existence ! Il fila sous la douche et partit pour le studio, mais il avait quelqu'un à voir avant de commencer sa journée.

La route ne fut pas longue et il trouva une place pour se garer sans mal. Quand il frappa à la porte il réalisa d'un coup qu'il était encore un peu tôt mais tant pis c'était fait, et c'est une Willa à peine réveillée qui lui ouvrit.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour venir à cette heure ci alors que je bosse pas aujourd'hui. Lui dit-elle en allant vers la cuisine faire du café.

\- Tu le savais ? Il posa sa question sans faire attention au ton qu'il employait et attaqua le sujet de front.

\- Savoir quoi Steve ? Écoute il est quoi ? Sept heures du mat. Dit-elle en consultant la pendule sur le mur. Et toi tu débarques énervé et je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dit, alors soit plus clair !

\- Ok, je reformule...est ce que tu savais qu'Emily avait eu un enfant et que j'étais son père ? Lui demanda-t-il plus clairement. À sa tête il comprit qu'elle savait. Ok vu ton air je comprends que oui, et il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de me le dire. Lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement en colère.

\- Je...je savais qu'elle avait un bébé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi le père, je te le jure. Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, pourtant dieu sais que je l'ai asticoté pour ça. Même si je me doutais bien de quelque chose entre vous. Elle t'a donc parlé ?

\- Oui hier soir. Souffla-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'ai supplié de me donner son numéro, je voulais savoir si elle allait bien...

\- Stephen ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire. Emily est mon amie et même si ce qu'elle a fait est discutable je ne pouvais pas la trahir. Et puis je n'étais pas certaine que tu sois réellement le père de son enfant alors...je sais que tu es sous le choc mais...

\- Sous le choc ?! Bien sûr je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un fils comment veux tu que je me sente ? Depuis hier c'est un flot d'émotions contradictoires, je suis heureux, content, survolté et l'instant d'après je suis furieux et je la déteste de m'avoir caché un truc pareil. Dit-il d'un ton vif.

\- Stephen, je comprends que tu lui en veuille...mais mets toi à sa place deux minutes, comment voulais tu qu'elle t'annonce sa grossesse, tu allais avoir un bébé avec ta femme ! Elle ne pouvait pas venir la bouche en coeur et te l'annoncer...tu la connais. Lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle pense aux autres avant de penser à elle...elle a pensé à toi et à ta famille. Elle se tut quelques minutes afin que ses paroles fassent leurs chemin dans sa tête. Alors avant de lui dire que tu la détestes pour de bon, écoute au moins ce qu'elle a dire...elle a beaucoup souffert tu sais.

Il réfléchit un moment, se disant qu'en fait hier il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer. Il lui avait reproché son silence mais à aucun moment il ne s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

\- Tu...tu as raison, je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance de m'expliquer...j'étais tellement furieux...je...je vais aller lui parler. Décida-t-il d'un coup. Merci Willa et désolé de t'avoir réveillé, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joie et partit pour le studio.

Quand il arriva sur le parking il remarqua que la voiture d'Emily était déjà garé, signe qu'elle n'était pas loin. Il se dirigea donc vers sa caravane et frappa un coup sec. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Emily fut surprise de trouver son partenaire. Elle le fit entrer.

\- Ecoute...je..je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'aurais dû te l'annoncer autrement et...

\- Non. La coupa-t-il. Il n'y aucune bonne manière d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle ! Si je suis la c'est parce que je veux qu'on discute un peu mais pas maintenant...je suis encore furieux et je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion dans cet état. On parlera mais plus tard. Son ton avait été froid et impersonnel comme s'il s'adressait à une étrangère. On se voit plus tard.

Emily fixa la porte un moment. Bon au moins il voulait bien discuter c'était déjà ça se dit-elle, mais la peur qui la tenaillait depuis hier était toujours présente et même si elle essayait de se raisonner elle était persuadée que les choses entre eux allaient s'empirer et que finalement espérer trouver un quelconque terrain d'entente avec Stephen serait mission impossible.

* * *

La journée passa plutôt vite et ils n'avaient échangés aucune parole. Ils s'évitaient la plupart du temps, mais malgré toute la tension qu'il y avait entre eux on pouvait toujours voir ce petit truc, cette petite étincelle quand ils jouaient, et Emily se disait que finalement s'ils avaient réussit à retrouver cette alchimie en jouant rien n'était perdu pour le reste. Elle essayait de rester positive mais c'était difficile.

\- Alors, tu as survécu à cette journée ? Lui demanda Willa alors qu'elles se détendaient en buvant un verre.

\- Eh bien disons que cela aurait pu être pire, étant donné ce qu'il a apprit. Lui répondit Emily d'une petite voix. Tu lui as parlé ? Willa hocha la tête.

\- Oui il est venu me voir ce matin, très énervé parce que je ne lui avait rien dit. Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais je lui dise ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était lui le père ! Dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- Oui je sais j'aurais dû te le dire...mais je ne pouvais pas, j'ai mis des mois avant de le dire à ma mère...c'était trop dur et puis je ne voulais pas que tu me juges ou lui, c'est vrai on avait eu une liaison et...

\- Em. Lui dit Willa doucement en prenant sa main pour la calmer. Je ne t'aurais jamais jugé, tu es mon amie. J'avais comprit qu'entre vous c'était plus qu'une amitié mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous aviez une aventure, même si je dois dire que l'idée qu'il soit bien le père de ton bébé m'a traversé l'esprit une ou deux fois. Mais tu ne voulais pas en parler alors je respectait ton choix.

\- Merci Willa. Souffla Emily. Il est furieux hein ? Osa-t-elle demander.

\- Oui...mais je pense qu'il se calmera. Il faut juste qu'il digère la nouvelle et à mon avis c'est une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne te parler. Em, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer, quand il verra Nathan il oubliera toute sa colère, tu verras. Essaya de la rassurer Willa.

\- J'espère que tu as raison. Emily regarda l'heure et s'affola. Oh mon dieu il est tard je dois filer. Je te laisse. A plus. Elle rassembla ses affaires en vitesse et partie en catastrophe.

* * *

Stephen était chez lui seul et réfléchissait. Il ne faisait que ça depuis qu'il avait apprit sa nouvelle paternité il y a trois jours. Il dormait peu, ne mangeait presque rien et faisait du sport à outrance pour évacuer toute cette colère qu'il ressentait. Il était furieux, non pire fou de rage...il lui en voulait tellement de ne lui avoir rien dit avant, mais il ne voulait pas la voir avant d'avoir maîtrisé vraiment ses émotions, il se connaissait il était capable de lui dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas uniquement dans le but de la blesser autant que lui avait été blessé. Alors il attendait mais il devait bien avouer que sa colère avait un peu diminuée depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Willa et qu'elle lui avait laissé entendre qu'Emily avait fait ça pour lui dans un sens.

Il c'était demandé ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait apprit la grossesse de la jeune femme, la réponse lui était apparue de suite, il aurait prit le premier avion pour Toronto et ne l'aurait plus quitté, car c'était ça qu'il voulait depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassé dans un coin de ce pub, il voulait être avec elle de toutes les façons possibles et la rien que de savoir qu'il aurait pu avoir cette possibilité le rendait fou de colère. Il avait raté la naissance de son fils et ses premiers mois.

Mais depuis un moment il se disait que la vie lui offrait une seconde chance et qu'il devrait la saisir. Pardonner à Emily et essayer de vivre ce qu'il avait toujours eue envie de vivre avec elle. Une vie remplie d'amour et maintenant une vie de famille. Et d'un coup il se leva, prit ses clefs de voiture et le petit paquet qu'il avait acheté la veille.

Emily sortit doucement de la chambre de son fils, on était vendredi soir et c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Vancouver qu'elle passait la nuit seule chez elle. Sa mère avait voulut rester encore un peu mais elle lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans elle, il était temps que chacune retrouve une vie normale. Elle descendit les escaliers et mit en route le baby-phone, à peine arrivée dans la salon la sonnette retentit, c'est avec une grimace qu'elle alla ouvrir, elle espérait que ce bruit n'allait pas réveillé Nathan qu'elle avait eu un mal fou à endormir.

Quand il se présenta devant chez Emily il était nerveux et impatient, il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, il espérait seulement pouvoir lui parler calmement. Il sonna et attendit un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- Salut. Dit-il en peu mal à l'aise. Je...je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Salut. Lui répondit-elle surprise de le voir à sa porte. Non entre. Elle le laissa passer et le fit entrer au salon. Il lui tendit le petit sac qu'il tenait à la main. Surprise une fois de plus de son geste, elle l'ouvrit pour y trouver une paire de chausson aux couleurs de la série. Elle rigola. C'est parfait. Lui dit-elle en le regardant avec un sourire.

\- Quand je les ai vu je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de les prendre. Lui répondit-il en répondant à son sourire.

Ils étaient mal à l'aise et ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire, ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire pourtant, mais ils ne savaient pas par ou commencer. C'est Emily qui commença.

\- Je suis désolée. Commença-t-elle. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps je sais, mais...j'étais tellement terrifié quand j'ai apprit ma grossesse. Elle leva son regard vers lui pour lui dire. Je te jure que ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte quand je suis partie. J'ai décidé de partir sur un coup de tête quand je t'ai croisé avec Cassandra. Elle fit une pause se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Quand je vous ai vu tout les trois en famille et son ventre rond...ça m'a complètement détruite, j'ai vraiment réalisé à ce moment là que tu allais avoir un autre bébé et je savais que je ne le supporterais pas. Ce n'était plus une histoire de sentiments c'était plus que ça. Je suis rentrée et j'ai prit le premier avion pour Toronto.

Stephen l'écoutait attentivement il se souvenait aussi de cette rencontre. Lui aussi avait été chamboulé de la voir au détour d'une allée d'un supermarché, ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la fin du tournage deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait vu son regard et sa tristesse et à ce moment là, la seule chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire c'était de la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il réalisait ce qu'il perdait et il souffrait atrocement. À voir la façon dont elle lui racontait elle aussi avait souffert de cette rencontre.

\- Quelques jours après mon arrivée je me suis sentie très mal et j'ai réalisé que j'avais du retard. J'ai paniquée et j'ai fait un test...j'étais enceinte, j'étais seule et le père de mon bébé était marié. J'étais complètement perdue, j'ai pleuré pendant deux jours et j'ai appelé ma mère et je lui ai dit que je pensais avortée. Je ne me voyais pas avec un bébé toute seule, c'était pas possible. Elle est venue à Toronto, m'a aidée et soutenue, mais elle à également insisté pour que je voie un médecin. Et dieu merci j'ai accepté et je n'ai pas fait l'erreur de ma vie. Quand j'ai vu mon bébé sur l'écran et que j'ai entendu son petit coeur...je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus envisager un avortement.

Stephen avait les larmes aux yeux de l'entendre, s'imaginant ce qu'elle avait pu souffrir d'être seule et perdue. Si seulement il avait su, il aurait prit le premier avion et lui aurait dit qu'ils allaient faire ça ensemble. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit une main dans la sienne et l'encouragea à continuer. Ce geste la surprit mais elle continua.

\- Mais quelques jours plus tard j'ai faillit le perdre. Continua Emily la voix un peu cassée. Je suis allée à l'hôpital et les médecins m'ont prévenus que ma grossesse avait de grandes chances de ne pas aller au terme. Ils m'ont conseillé de me ménager, de bouger de mon lit le moins possible...je suis restée alitée pendant pratiquement toute ma grossesse. Tout les jours je me disais que c'était un jour de gagner, un jour qui me rapprochait du terme. Mais c'était dur parce que maintenant que je le voulais ce bébé je ne pouvais pas envisager de le perdre...C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de toi. Lui dit-elle en pleurant, elle essuya ses larmes et poursuivit. Mais je méritais de subir cette grossesse, c'était ma punition pour avoir envisager l'avortement. Le prix à payer était finalement peu par rapport à ce que j'aurais perdu.

\- Oh Em. Lui dit-il d'une voix pleine d'émotions. Je suis tellement désolé que tu ai eue à subir ça toute seule, je n'avais aucune idée de tout ça...Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Je...je serais venu et...

\- Ouais, je sais...c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Lui répondit-elle toujours en sanglotant. Si tu l'avais su tu aurais délaissé ta famille pour moi et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, et puis...et puis j'avais peur, tellement peur que tu m'en veuille que...

\- Mais pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en encerclant son visage de ses mains. Pourquoi je t'en aurais voulu ?

\- Mais...parce que j'allais te mettre dans une position impossible et je ne voulais pas que tu ai un choix à faire entre deux enfants...Stephen tu es un père formidable et je savais que cela te briserait le coeur de devoir te partager entre les deux et puis...Cassandra ne méritait pas d'apprendre notre liaison de cette façon. Même si entre nous les relations ont toujours été tendues...je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça.

Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et la regardait avec admiration. Cette femme c'était sacrifiée pour lui, même s'il devait lui en vouloir pour tout un tas de raison, il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il lui avait pardonné, il comprenait même pourquoi elle avait fait ça et il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Il ne pensait pas ça possible mais c'était vrai.

\- Emily...Il avait du mal à parler tellement sa gorge était serrée d'émotions. Je sais que je devrais être furieux et t'en vouloir pour m'avoir cacher un truc pareil mais...la vérité c'est que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, du moins pas vraiment. Il est vrai que tu aurais dû m'appeler tout de suite quand tu as su mais tu as raison sur un point...j'aurais prit le premier avion pour Toronto et je ne serais jamais repartit parce que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de te laisser...j'aurais laissé tomber ma femme et mes enfants en un claquement de doigt et je m'en serais voulu parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Même si c'est dur à admettre tu as prit la bonne décision en partant et en me cachant ta grossesse.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ça durant ces deux dernières années...tellement rêvé qu'il ne lui en veuille pas.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle perdue, le visage complètement ravagé par les larmes.

\- Oui Em, je ne t'en veux plus, c'était déjà le cas en arrivant ici, mais après ce que tu viens de me raconter je...je ne peux pas continuer à être en colère après toi. Tu as assez souffert, le principal c'est que tu me l'ai dit finalement et...

Un bruit provenant du baby-phone les interrompit. Nathan bougeait. Emily remarqua le regard de Stephen vers l'appareil réalisant que son fils était à l'étage.

\- Tu...tu veux le voir ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse et elle l'entraîna à l'étage. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Emily se retourna vers lui.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas réveillé, j'ai eu un mal fou à l'endormir. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée mais il l'arrêta dans son geste.

\- Comment l'as tu appelé ?

\- Nathan...je l'ai appelé Nathan. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- J'ai toujours adoré ce prénom, mais je suppose que tu le savais ? Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle savait avec un timide sourire.

Ils entrèrent doucement dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et se rapprochèrent du lit, Nathan dormait toujours. Stephen fut submergé d'émotions quand il vit son fils pour la première fois. Il le trouvait beau, magnifique, adorable...parfait.

\- Il te ressemble tellement. Dit-il à Emily en prenant sa main posée sur le lit.

\- Tu trouves ? Moi c'est toi que je vois quand je le regarde. Lui répondit-elle en serrant sa main un peu plus fort.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment en admirant ce cadeau de la vie. Stephen réalisait vraiment maintenant qu'un autre petit bout dépendait de lui, et il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se demander ce que cela allait impliquer pour la suite. Il se disait aussi qu'il avait manqué tellement de choses, le sentir bouger dans le ventre d'Emily, entendre son petit cœur battre pour la première fois, être présent à l'accouchement...

Emily avait laissé Stephen seul, elle voulait qu'il puisse profiter pleinement de leur fils. Elle pensait à la suite, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

\- Il est tellement magnifique Emily. Lui dit Stephen en la retrouvant au salon.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es son père. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est parfait.

\- Je vois que tu es aussi objective que moi. Rigola-t-il à sa réflexion mais d'un coup son visage prit un air plus sérieux. Je suis content de...de savoir et de le voir mais je...je me disais que j'avais loupé tellement de choses depuis sa naissance...

\- Non pas vraiment. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai tout gardé les examens, les échos, j'ai écrit un journal pendant ma grossesse ou je te raconte tout. Les bons comme les mauvais moments, mes angoisses de le perdre, ma joie quand j'avais gagné un jour de plus...et j'ai aussi filmé Nathan depuis le début...tout les jours pour que tu puisses le voir grandir si...si un jour je me décidais à te le dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu loupes une miette de ses premiers mois. Elle se dirigea vers un placard et en sortit une boite qu'elle lui tendit. Tiens tout est dedans c'est à toi.

Il la regarda un moment admiratif, elle avait pensé à tout.

\- Merci. Lui dit-il en prenant la boite en main.

\- Pendant ma grossesse je lui faisait aussi écouter ta voix et je dois dire que ça m'a souvent sauvé la vie quand il faisait de la boxe dans mon ventre. Elle rigola à cette pensée. Ta voix l'a toujours calmé. Ajouta-t-elle doucement en le regardant. Même si tu n'étais pas là physiquement avec nous, tu as toujours été présent. Je ne voulais pas qu'un jour il se retrouve face à un étranger.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre, plus il en apprenait sur elle et son fils, plus il se disait qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui en vouloir, il avait été présent malgré tout.

\- Tu es formidable Emily...Lui dit-il en réalisant à quel point il avait de la chance qu'elle soit la mère de son fils. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et tendit une main vers elle. Elle lui prit sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien. Mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Et toi tu veux quoi Stephen ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Maintenant j'attends votre avis, n'oubliez pas un petit mot fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Pour la suite de cette fiction je pense qu'il restera un seul chapitre.**

 **Concernant mon autre fiction j'espère poster le chapitre ce week end, sinon lundi.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici avec le dernier chapitre de cette mini fiction, mais d'abord je tenais à remercier Ally84, Pauline, Olicity-love, clemouilleh, Titi et les guests pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Que voulait-il ? Il la regarda un moment leur mains entrelacées. Il se perdait dans ce regard bleu qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il se disait que c'était le bon moment, que c'était ce qu'il voulait, être avec elle, mais il n'osait pas lui dire clairement, pas encore.

\- Je...je voudrais ouvrir cette boite avec toi. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu...tu veux bien ?

\- Oh...bien sûr. Lui répondit-elle surprise. Viens je vais tout t'expliquer. Elle l'entraîna sur le canapé ou elle sortit tout ce que la boîte contenait. Elle commença par les premières échos, lui expliquant les clichés et elle se leva pour aller vers son bureau pour prendre son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Je vais te faire écouter son coeur...cet enregistrement ce sont les premiers battements que j'ai entendu. Il hocha la tête et quand il entendit ce bruit il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému. Elle lui montra par la suite le reste des échos qu'elle avait sur CD. Ils passèrent un bon moment à éplucher les examens et Emily avait une anecdote à raconter sur chacun d'entre eux. Mais elle devint plus sérieuse quand elle lui tendit son journal de grossesse. Tiens ça c'est...ce sont toutes mes pensées, mes angoisses, mes joies. Tout est la. Je te le donne lis le...tu comprendras...

Il commença sa lecture en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé, Emily se positionna à l'autre bout ne voulant pas le déranger. Il se plongea dans ce journal et cela dura un bon moment. Emily avait commencé son écriture peu de temps après avoir prit la décision de garder Nathan mais elle tenait à lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait pensé à l'avortement.

 _Je suis complètement paniquée Stephen. Je suis enceinte de...de notre bébé. Mais comment je vais faire ? Je suis seule, tu es marié et ta femme est également enceinte ? Je ne peux pas le garder je ne pourrais pas faire ça sans toi, ça n'a pas de sens. Je suis bien trop jeune pour avoir un enfant toute seule, je n'aurais pas la force sans toi. Cela n'a d'intérêt que si tu es la avec moi...mais seule non c'est pas possible._

 _C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas le garder. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir si un jour tu l'apprends mais je ne peux pas faire autrement...je suis désolé._

A la page suivante c'est une Emily pleine de joie qu'il trouva. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait décidé de renoncer à l'avortement.

 _J'ai entendu son coeur, son tout petit coeur...je...je ne peux plus faire ça. Il est la dans mon ventre, il vit...j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là avec moi pour entendre ce son merveilleux. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus beau. Je vais le garder Stephen, ce bébé c'est le notre, une part de toi et de moi. Ce petit bébé a été conçu avec amour et maintenant que j'ai entendu son coeur battre je ne peux plus ignorer qu'il y a un petit être qui vit dans mon ventre. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour le protéger et le pour rendre heureux, pour que tu sois fier de nous si...si un jour je me décide à te le dire._

Et puis la joie avait cédé la place à la peur et à l'angoisse de perdre Nathan. Elle avait faillit faire une fausse couche et les médecins étaient pessimistes sur la suite de la grossesse. Elle devait se reposer et ne pas bouger jusqu'à la fin si elle voulait espérer aller au bout. Il pouvait sentir sa peur à travers ses mots mais aussi sa joie à chaque jour gagné. Et quand elle l'avait sentit bouger pour la première fois elle c'était dit que c'était possible et qu'elle allait aller jusqu'au bout.

 _J'irais jusqu'au bout Stephen. Je te le dois et je le dois à notre fils...on va avoir un petit garçon...je sais déjà comment je vais l'appeler, Nathan, je sais que tu adores ce prénom, et bien voila, il est la ton petit garçon, dans mon ventre bien au chaud. Je...fais tout ce qu'on me dit, je te jure que je ne suis pas imprudente mais tu me manques Stephen. J'aimerai tellement que tu sois là avec moi, à mes côtés, pour me rassurer et me dire que tout ira bien avec ce petit air si rassurant que tu as quand tu dis quelque chose auquel tu crois._

 _J'aurai tellement besoin que tu me sert dans tes bras très fort et que tu me dises à l'oreille que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer et qu'ensuite on aura un magnifique petit garçon en pleine forme et que tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

 _Ce matin j'ai faillit t'appeler. J'ai eu ce quart de seconde d'égoïsme ou je me suis dit que je te voulais avec moi parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, mais j'ai vite réalisé que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Il n'y avait pas que nous deux dans l'histoire, tes enfants méritent d'avoir leur père à plein temps et Cassandra ne mérite pas d'apprendre notre liaison de cette façon. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Alors j'ai raccroché et je me suis dit que mon bébé allait grandir sans son père. Que c'était mieux pour notre enfant, j'ai connu la douleur d'avoir un père a mi temps et je ne veux pas imposer ça à notre fils, ni à toi...je te connais Steve si tu apprenais ma situation tu débarquerais dans la seconde et tu resterais ici avec moi...tu as toujours assumé tes responsabilités. Mais je ne veux pas être une responsabilité...je te veux toi tout entier parce que je t'aime, et je t'aime depuis longtemps, bien avant cette première nuit. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne te dit rien, c'est mieux même si je sais que tu vas me détester quand tu apprendras la vérité._

Stephen leva la tête vers Emily, elle était tombée endormie, il était bouleversé, elle avait tellement souffert durant cette grossesse, il comprenait pourquoi maintenant elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait tellement peur de perdre leur bébé qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il ruine son mariage pour un enfant qui peut être ne viendrait jamais au monde. Elle c'était sacrifiée pour lui, pour qu'il puisse continuer sa vie et offrir à ses deux filles un père.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent difficile pour elle, ne pas bouger, ne voir pratiquement personne, à part Willa. Stephen sentait qu'elle était heureuse de voir son amie mais aussi triste de devoir lui demander de mentir afin qu'il ne connaisse pas son état.

 _Je n'ai rien dit à Willa, enfin elle sait que je suis enceinte mais pas que tu es le père de mon bébé. Je ne peux pas le dire, pas que j'ai honte loin de la mais...je ne sais pas j'ai l'impression qui si j'en parle tout sera encore plus triste et je ne veux pas voir de la pitié dans le regard des gens. Et puis je ne veux pas que Willa te juge ou qu'elle finisse par cracher le morceau si un jour elle t'en veux pour quoi que se soit. Ma mère ne sait pas encore je n'ai rien dit non plus...elle se doute mais ne m'a jamais posé la question._

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour Emily. Il sentait sa douleur et son angoisse dans ses mots, elle avait peur de ne pas y arriver, et puis elle lui raconta une anecdote sur un après midi.

 _Je peux te dire que c'est bien ton fils, Stephen, il n'arrête pas de gigoter dans mon ventre et même si j'adore ça, aujourd'hui je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir plus de deux minutes. J'essai de lui parler, généralement ça fonctionne, mais aujourd'hui il a décidé de faire sa tête de mule, je me demande bien de qui il tient ça ? J'ai pensé à toi à ce moment là et je me suis dit que si étais la tu lui parlerais pour essayer de le calmer...du coup j'ai prit mon téléphone, j'ai gardé un message de toi uniquement pour entendre ta voix quand tu me manques de trop et je lui ai fait écouter. Il s'est calmé ! Tu le crois ça...ta voix le calme tout de suite. Tu vois, tu n'es pas la avec nous mais tu es présent pour nous._

Stephen rigolait et pleurait en même temps. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir connaître tout ces détails sur sa grossesse, toutes ces angoisses qu'elle avait dû affronter seule mais jamais elle n'avait renoncé quand la période était difficile elle y avait toujours cru.

 _C'est dur Stephen, très dur...non seulement tu n'es pas la, mais en plus parfois j'ai l'impression que n'y arriverais pas. Il me reste encore deux mois à tenir pour aller au terme mais les médecins m'ont dit que un mois serait parfait mais je vais aller au bout...je ne veux prendre aucun risque._

Et elle avait été presque au bout, elle avait accouché avec une semaine d'avance ce qui pour son cas était plus que bien. Elle avait continué à écrire dans son journal mais c'est moins fréquent.

 _Stephen j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire. J'ai fais de mon mieux et nous avons un magnifique petit garçon en pleine forme. À partir d'aujourd'hui je vais filmer pour que tu puisses le voir évoluer et changer. Je voulais que tu saches que...je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi, t'écrire ce journal a été ma thérapie pour affronter tout ces mois d'angoisse. Merci et si un jour tu lis ce journal essaie de ne pas trop m'en vouloir et n'oublie pas que Nathan n'est responsable de rien._

Il referma le journal et posa son regard sur la jolie blonde qui dormait à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle était tellement forte, elle avait affronter toute cette situation avec courage. Jamais une seule fois elle ne s'était plainte de sa condition ou de sa situation, elle ne pensait même pas à elle, elle avait pensé à Nathan, à lui ainsi qu'à sa famille. Même s'il n'était plus en colère contre elle, après avoir lu ça on ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

Il posa le journal dans la boite et chercha les enregistrements de son fils, il les trouva et se décida à les regarder. Il prit la carte mémoire ainsi que l'ordinateur d'Emily, et enfonça la carte. Il y découvrit des heures de films et commença à les visionner. Il passa des rires aux larmes et des larmes aux rires. Tout y était ou presque le premier bain, la première nuit, le premier biberon, le retour à la maison , les premiers sourires, les premières gazouillis tout était la, il n'en revenait pas.

Il fut interrompu par un bruit dans le baby-phone, son fils se réveillait, surprit il regarda l'heure qui affichait six heures du matin il avait passé sa nuit à rattraper son retard sur son fils. Il jeta un œil du côté d'Emily, elle dormait profondément, il se leva afin que le bruit ne la réveille pas et monta à l'étage voir son fils. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas l'effrayer et c'est un Nathan bien réveillé qu'il trouva debout dans son lit.

Quand il le vit ainsi son coeur se gonfla de joie et de fierté, il était parfait et ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère quoi qu'elle en dise. Il s'approcha et le petit garçon lui tendit les bras.

\- Bonjour mon bébé. Lui dit Stephen en le prenant dans ses bras, il le regarda et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Tu as bien dormit mon petit coeur ? Et si on regardait cette couche ? Bien évidemment Nathan ne répondait pas mais il le regardait comme s'il savait qui il était. Il posa ses deux petites mains sur le visage de son père et le regarda avec un sourire.

Stephen se dirigea vers la table à langer et changea sa couche tout en jouant avec lui. Le petit ne se fit pas prier pour jouer et des éclats de rires fusaient de la chambre.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. Dit une voix encore un peu endormie. Stephen se retourna et vit Emily appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte à les observer avec un doux sourire.

\- Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Lui dit Stephen avec un petit sourire gêné.

\- C'est rien, avec ce petit monstre on est debout de bonne heure dans cette maison. Répondit-elle en s'approchant d'eux. Alors mon coeur on a bien dormit ? Dit Emily s'adressant à son fils. Le petit comprit qu'elle lui parlait et lui tendit de suite les bras. Viens par la mon bonhomme, maintenant que tu es changé tu dois mourrir de faim, et si on montrait à ton papa comment tu dévores le matin. Lui dit Emily tout en regardant Stephen. Nathan répondit à sa mère dans son langage. Je crois que ça veux dire oui ça. Rigola-t-elle.

Oui je crois aussi. Lui répondit Stephen en les regardant tout les deux fièrement. Aller allons y.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance particulière, chacun était content d'être présent à cet instant dans cette cuisine même Nathan avait fait comprendre qu'il était content. À chaque fois qu'il voyait Stephen bouger ou parler il le regardait avec intérêt avant de lui sourire. Stephen c'était sentit à sa place, tout lui semblait si naturel lui et Emily en train de petit déjeuner et de s'émerveiller de leur fils. Tout à coup la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, c'était ça ! C'était ça qu'il voulait une vie avec Emily et Nathan, tout les jours. Il voulait avoir une vie de famille et s'occuper à plein de temps de son fils. Hier soir il avait eu peur de lui répondre ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le veuille pas mais ce matin après avoir lu son journal et avoir passé un aussi bon moment il ne doutait plus.

\- J'ai lu tout ton journal. Lui dit-il tout à coup. Et j'ai aussi regardé les vidéos. Ajouta-t-il. Merci Emily, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour vivre cette grossesse sans être présent. Je...j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Lui dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Je...je ne sais pas par ou commencer...

\- Tu...tu as tout vu ? Il y a des heures d'enregistrement...dit-elle surprise.

\- Non il y en a encore mais j'en ai vu pas mal. Je suis tellement désolé que tu ais du subir ça toute seule...je crois que jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de t'avoir laisser partir...

\- Stephen. Lui dit-elle tendrement. Tu n'as rien à te pardonner, tu ne savais pas et je ne savais pas en partant que j'étais enceinte. Ne t'en veux pas pour un truc que tu ne savais même pas. Moi je ne t'en veux pas. Si je t'ai donné tout ça c'est pour que tu connaisses Nathan et que tu comprennes ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour que tu culpabilises.

\- Je sais...seulement tu as tellement souffert. Dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Les choses n'ont pas été simples c'est vrai, mais regarde le, il est parfait et en bonne santé. Tout va bien. Et maintenant tu fais partit de sa vie alors tout ira encore mieux. Tu auras la place que tu souhaites avoir c'est toi qui décide. Lui dit-elle n'osant pas trop le regarder sachant qu'hier il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Elle se leva et débarrassa la table.

Stephen la regarda un moment, elle évitait son regard il l'avait bien comprit. Il se leva et se rapprocha doucement d'elle.

\- Je...je veux être son père...et être la tout les jours, tout le temps, Em. Il prit son visage entre ses mains afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Je...je voudrai que toi et moi on se donne une nouvelle chance, une vraie chance et...

Il ne put aller plus loin que Nathan avait décidé de se manifester laissant Stephen un peu frustré. Il sourit doucement et posa son front contre celui d'Emily.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un petit bonhomme qui veux qu'on s'occupe de lui. On parlera plus tard. Lui dit-elle tout bas. Il hocha la tête, elle prit son fils dans les bras et se dirigea vers la porte quand elle s'arrêta pour dire à Stephen.

\- Moi aussi je veux que tu sois là pour lui et...et je te veux dans ma vie aussi. Sur ces mots elle quitta la pièce laissant Stephen content de ces paroles mais un peu perdu, elle le voulait dans sa vie ok mais de quelle façon ?

* * *

La matinée passa très vite et Stephen retourna chez lui pour se reposer un peu et se changer. Emily s'occupa de son fils comme d'habitude avec une énergie différente cependant, elle était beaucoup plus enjouée que d'habitude, comme si elle était soulagée d'un poids sur ses épaules. En quelque sorte c'était ça le père de son fils connaissait son existence et les choses s'étaient relativement bien passées. Elle avait toujours redouté que Stephen ne lui ne pardonne pas son silence et qu'il veuille la punir pour ça, mais non il voulait faire partit de la vie de Nathan et de la sienne.

Elle rêvait de ça depuis des années, qu'il fasse partit de sa vie mais réellement mais en tant qu'ami et collègue. Elle voulait réellement vivre avec lui ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de vivre ensemble. Elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce matin, elle n'avait pas été vraiment très claire sur ce qu'elle voulait et connaissant Stephen il devait être en train de se poser des centaines de questions. Elle se promit de mettre les choses au clair le plus vite possible.

Le journée se passa comme la matinée, dans la joie de se retrouver en famille. Stephen était revenu rapidement de chez lui avec des courses afin de leur éviter de sortir, il n'avait pas réussit à dormir il était alors rentré vite fait retrouver son fils et Emily. Seulement la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et Emily s'en rendit compte.

\- Stephen tu devrais monter te reposer un peu, tu es épuisé. Lui dit d'une voix douce Emily. On ne va pas disparaître tu sais.

\- Ok. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Mais pas longtemps tu me réveilles dans une heure ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui posant un baiser sur le front et en embrassant son fils. Elle acquiesça et il disparut dans les escaliers.

Quand il se réveilla une bonne odeur s'échappait de la cuisine, il trouva Emily en train de préparer ce qu'il imaginait leur diner.

\- Hey. Dit-il pour signaler sa présence. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire.

\- Hey. Dit-elle. Bien dormit ? Il hocha la tête.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et du plan du travail.

\- Eh bien disons que ces deux années m'ont été bénéfiques. Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu mais je me débrouille. Les journées sont longues quand on est loin de tout le monde. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il la regarda avec un regard qu'elle ne savait pas décrypter.

\- Ou est Nathan ? Demanda-t-il réalisant qu'elle était seule en cuisine.

\- Il dort, il a eu trop d'émotions aujourd'hui il est tombé endormit peu de temps après toi. Dit-elle tendrement. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux tu sais, il sent qu'il s'est passé un truc aujourd'hui. Il n'a pas arrêter de te chercher quand tu es partit ce matin. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Merci...merci de ne pas m'en vouloir et de...de vouloir faire partie de sa vie.

\- Emily...tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. C'est mon fils et je l'aime, je ne peux pas ignorer ça. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Il s'approcha encore un peu et leva une main pour caresser une de ses joues. Écoute je...je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle de la suite...

\- Oui je sais. Dit-elle en appréciant sa main sur sa joue. Je te propose un truc on s'occupe de notre fils, qui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller et on dîne tout les deux tranquillement afin de vraiment pouvoir se poser et discuter. Ça te va ? Proposa-t-elle

\- C'est parfait. Lui répondit-il. Je vais voir si notre champion est réveillé. Dit-il en quittant la cuisine.

* * *

Ils étaient dans le salon après avoir dîné. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien évitant le principal sujet qu'ils souhaitaient aborder en réalité, ne sachant pas trop comment amorcer la discussion.

\- Dit moi. Commença Emily. Comment...comment vis tu la séparation d'avec tes filles ? Enfin je veux dire tu les vois mais...

\- C'est difficile. Avoua-t-il. Je le savais en divorçant mais c'est vraiment difficile...quand elles sont la je ne me consacre qu'à elles. Mais c'est aussi pleins de moments merveilleux et je me rends compte que finalement elles sont heureuses donc moi ça me va...c'est tout ce que je veux, que mes enfants soient heureux. Finit-il doucement en la regardant. Il poussa un long soupir et décida de lui ouvrir son coeur. Emily...je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé, quand ...quand on a cédé la première fois j'étais certain que cela n'arriverait plus, mais c'est arrivé encore et encore et je ne regrette rien. Quand tu es partie ça m'a brisé le coeur, mais je savais que c'était la chose à faire...et puis maintenant il y a Nathan, notre merveilleux petit garçon, et je l'aime et...et je veux vivre avec vous tout le temps, pas uniquement de temps en temps...je veux une vraie vie de famille. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça hier soir quand tu m'a posé la question mais je ne savais pas ce que toi tu ressentais...je ne l'ai compris qu'en lisant ton journal.

Emily le regardait ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cette déclaration. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues que Stephen essuya de ses mains.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen...depuis longtemps. Commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Et ce que tu viens de me dire j'en rêve depuis des années, bien avant cette fameuse nuit ou même notre fils mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de faire quoi que se soit. Tu es le père de Nathan et tu peux le voir quand tu veux...nous deux c'est autre chose, je ne te demande rien...

\- Em. Il se rapprocha et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Je...je veux être avec toi...je sais que tu crois que veux assumer ma paternité et que tu penses être une responsabilité mais c'est faux. Même si Nathan n'était pas la je voudrais être avec toi parce que c'est ce dont j'ai eu envie à la minute ou j'ai appris que tu revenais à Vancouver. Je ne t'aime pas parce qu'il y a Nathan, je t'aime parce que je n'ai jamais réussit à ne pas t'aimer Emily...et je sais maintenant que je t'aimerai toujours.

Ils se regardaient intensément et amoureusement , comme si toutes ces années loin de l'autre n'avaient jamais existes.

\- Ok. Finit-elle par dire. Mais je veux qu'on aille doucement...je ne veux pas que l'on se rende compte que finalement nous deux c'était une mauvaise idée, on est plus tout seul maintenant.

\- Ok...on fera comme tu veux. Lui répondit-il heureux qu'elle accepte de vivre leur histoire. Mais quand tu dis ne pas aller trop vite, est ce que je peux quand même t'embrasser ? Elle sourit à cette question.

\- Alors non seulement tu peux mais après tout ce que tu viens de me dire tu dois le faire. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton taquin. Il ne se fit pas prier et prit ses lèvres en otage. Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui afin qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux, il força la barrière de ses lèvres et trouva sa langue. Il fut heureux de retrouver cette sensation de bien être, il savait désormais que c'était ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent en collant leurs fronts et se regardant.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point j'adorais tes baisers. Lui dit Emily d'une voix rauque, elle lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ce baiser fut encore plus passionné que le premier. Leurs langues bataillaient, chacun voulant dominer ce baiser. Emily s'accrochait à Stephen désespérément ses bras entourant sa nuque et ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux courts. Sa respiration était rapide et pressée, elle n'en avait pas assez. Elle voulait plus, plus que ce baiser...elle voulait sentir ses mains sur elle, ses baisers sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou, sa langue tracer une ligne humide et chaude sur son corps

Elle prit les choses en main et passa une main sous son tee shirt, à cette sensation Stephen étouffa un gémissement et lui stoppa la main.

\- Je...je croyais que tu voulais aller doucement. Lui dit-il légèrement essoufflé. Et ça c'est loin d'être doucement...Elle ne disait rien se contentant de le regarder avec un léger sourire. Si tu continues à me toucher comme ça je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter et je ne veux rien forcer.

\- Tu as raison. Finit-elle par dire. Et je déteste quand tu as raison. Continua-t-elle en faisant une moue. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi tu es la hyper sexy et tu m'embrasses d'une façon...comment veux-tu que je résiste ?

\- Oh crois moi pour moi aussi c'est une torture. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Écoute je te propose un truc...on est pas obligé d'attendre longtemps...et si on disait je sais pas moi...peut être jusqu'à la fin du week end et ensuite on voit, qu'est ce que t'en pense ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu veux dire jusque demain soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise. Il acquiesça. Ok jusque demain soir, c'est assez raisonnable je pense. Lui dit-elle en souriant. En attendant on peux s'embrasser ? Il ne lui répondit rien mais se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Ils finirent la soirée à s'embrasser et passèrent la nuit ensemble dans le même lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain c'est Emily qui fut réveillée la première, elle sentit Stephen à côté d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa vie allait changer maintenant, toute la peine et la douleur était derrière elle à présent, ne restait plus qu'à eux de tout faire pour être heureux. Elle se leva en entendant Nathan bouger dans son lit et gazouiller, elle ne voulait qu'il réveille son père.

Stephen se réveilla seul dans le lit et fut un peu déçu, il avait pensé se réveiller avec Emily à ses côtés comme avant et à échanger comme ils adoraient le faire avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Mais il comprit bien vite que son fils était réveillé aux rires qu'il entendait au salon. Il se leva et les rejoignit. Le tableau qu'il vit devant ses yeux lui remplit le coeur de joie. Emily tourna le regard vers lui.

\- Regarde Nathan qui est la ? Dit-elle à son fils en lui indiquant la direction de Stephen.

Le petit ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit son père et poussa des cris de joie, Stephen se rapprocha pour le pendre et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Emily. Ils se sourirent et la matinée se passa comme la précédente dans la bonne humeur et la joie d'être ensemble.

Le week-end avait été fabuleux pour eux deux. La mère d'Emily était venue voir son petit fils dimanche après midi et ils avaient passés un bon moment en famille, un de plus se dit Stephen. Il avait hâte de commencer cette nouvelle vie avec Emily et son fils, il voulait plus de jours comme celui ci, plus de réveils avec la femme qu'il aimait, plus de sourires de Nathan.

\- A quoi penses tu comme ça ? Lui demanda Emily en se posant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

\- A ce week end fabuleux que je viens de passer avec toi et Nathan...et je me disais que j'en voulais encore pleins d'autres. Lui répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Et bien Mr Amell ça tombe bien parce que j'ai encore prévu des week end de ce genre pendant longtemps. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Que t'a dit ma mère au fait ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Stephen je connais ma mère...alors qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Insista-t-elle

\- De bien prendre soin de toi et de Nathan et de ne pas te faire de mal, que tu avais assez souffert comme ça.

\- Oui...c'est bien ma mère ça. Je sais que tu prendras soin de nous...et de mon coeur...je te fais confiance. Lui dit-elle rassurante. Elle se pencha pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle accentua bien vite.

\- Tu sais que techniquement nous sommes dimanche soir. Lui dit-elle avec un regard plein de sous entendus. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui je sais mais je pensais qu'on avait dit après ce week end ?

\- Oh on est pas à quelques heures près ? Si ? Lui demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Non pas vraiment. Lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Emily pour foncer sur sa bouche et dévorer ses lèvres de baisers. Stephen la prit dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre. Cette nuit fut pour eux un nouveau départ.

* * *

\- Dit maman tu crois que papa va aimer notre surprise ? Demanda Nathan à sa mère inquiet de la réaction de son père. Il avait comprit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir et que c'était très important pour sa mère.

\- J'espère mon chéri...Répondit Emily un peu angoissée. Bon si on allait se préparer avant le retour de papa ? Le petit acquiesça et se précipita vers la maison suivit de sa mère.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Stephen et Emily vivaient ensemble avec leur fils. Nathan venait de fêter ses cinq ans et tout se passait pour le mieux. Depuis ce fameux week end Stephen avait emménagé avec eux. Eux qui ne voulaient pas aller trop vite avait finalement fait le contraire mais ils ne c'étaient pas posés de questions. Ils avaient tellement attendus et espérer vivre ça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement.

La série c'était arrêtée depuis un an, le retour d'Emily avait fait remonter les audiences mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et pour eux il était temps qu'ils vivent autre chose et qu'ils se consacrent à leur famille. C'est une décision qu'ils avaient prise ensemble et depuis ils ne l'avaient pas regretter une seconde. Ils profitaient de chaque moment simple de la vie comme d'emmener leur fils à l'école ou d'aller le chercher, d'avoir des horaires normaux comme n'importe quelle famille.

Quand ils avaient arrêter de tourner Emily avait proposé à Stephen de partir vivre à Los Angeles afin qu'il soit près de ses filles, c'est vrai que plus rien ne les retenait à Vancouver. Surprit mais surtout admiratif de sa compagne il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas de vivre en Californie toute l'année. Elle ne comprenait pas parce qu'à l'époque où il était marié avec Cassandra il clamait haut et fort que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait alors expliqué que c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à sa femme, que lui adorait Vancouver et que c'était le meilleur endroit pour élever leur fils. Ils avaient donc décider de rester et de chercher une autre maison, celle d'Emily commençant à devenir un peu petite.

Stephen était dans sa voiture et revenait d'une séance de sport, il devait reprendre son rôle pour quelques épisodes dans un spin off de son ancienne série et avait besoin de retrouver sa condition physique. Il pensait à sa vie qui avait radicalement changée depuis qu'Emily était revenue à Vancouver il y a quatre ans. Il vivait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds dans ce bureau un jour d'Aout 2012, être avec Emily et pouvoir donner libre court à cet amour qu'il avait pour elle depuis longtemps.

Leur vie de famille était merveilleuse, elle était merveilleuse avec lui mais surtout avec leur fils. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle était une bonne mère mais à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Nathan, son coeur se gonflait de joie et encore plus d'amour pour cette femme. Et en ce qui concernait son fils, il en était complètement fan. S'il avait rêvé d'avoir un jour garçon il ne l'aurait pas imaginé autrement que comme Nathan. Il était gentil, intelligent, adorait passer du temps avec ses sœurs et il ressemblait beaucoup à Emily, bien qu'elle s'en défende.

Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé à destination, et entra dans une maison silencieuse ce qui était plutôt rare depuis qu'ils avaient Nathan. Sur la console à l'entrée un papier posé attira son attention, il l'ouvrit vite. Un sourire étira alors le coin de ses lèvres en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Emily.

 _Salut,_

 _J'espère que ta séance c'est bien passée. Monte te rafraîchir et rejoins nous sur la terrasse. Prends ton temps. Je t'aime._

 _PS Nathan t'aime aussi._

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se précipita à l'étage pour se doucher et se changer. Quand il redescendit il suivit les instructions et alla sur la terrasse où il retrouva Emily et son fils, tout les deux en plein stress.

Quand Emily monta se changer elle était angoissée de sa soirée à venir, elle savait que c'était ce que son compagnon souhaitait mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Stephen lui avait proposé peu de temps après leur réconciliation de l'épouser mais à l'époque elle ne voulait pas se marier, pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Stephen loin de la, il était l'homme de sa vie elle le savait, mais elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie de fille qui voulait absolument se faire passer la bague au doigt. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt ils étaient ensemble, s'aimaient et avaient déjà un enfant elle pensait que c'était un engagement suffisant. Bien que déçu Stephen avait comprit et n'avait plus osé abordé le sujet pendant un moment mais elle sentait bien que pour lui c'était une déception. Ils en avaient parlés une fois et il lui avait avoué qu'il ne perdait pas espoir de l'épouser un jour.

Et aujourd'hui elle était prête, elle allait lui demander de l'épouser. Elle le voulait plus que tout et elle espérait que Stephen en avait envie aussi. Quand elle entendit la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir son coeur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, c'était toujours ce qu'elle ressentait en voyant Stephen mais la tout prenait une autre dimension.

Malgré sa douche il avait l'air fatigué, mais il était toujours aussi beau malgré les années qui passaient. Il était habillé simplement comme à son habitude quand il était à la maison un pantalon en sweat avec un tee shirt qui soulignait son torse et ses muscles. À cette vision une bouffée de désir s'empara d'Emily mais elle se ressaisit très vite, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Salut. Lui dit-elle la voix tremblante de nervosité. Tu as donc trouvé mon mot ?

\- Salut, oui je l'ai trouvé. Lui répondit-il tendrement avec un sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? On fête quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant et il se rendit compte que Nathan avait l'air aussi nerveux qu'elle.

\- J'espère. Dit-elle tout bas. Il ne comprit pas l'allusion et elle décida de s'expliquer. Ok...bon je me lance. Stephen je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, enfin je pense. Dit-elle en le regardant, il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui dire que oui. Ok, donc on s'aime et je sais que tu as été blessé quand j'ai refusé de t'épouser il y a quelques années et pour être honnête en y réfléchissant je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit non...c'était idiot, surtout avec ce que je vais te demander maintenant...

\- Emily. Lui dit-il doucement afin qu'elle se concentre sur leur conversation.

\- Ok, ok...Elle souffla un grand coup. Je...je veux être ta femme, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir au monde alors si tu es toujours d'accord je...

Stephen se jeta sur ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Bien sûr qu'il voulait toujours l'épouser, il ne rêvait que de ça depuis des années, il attendait simplement qu'elle soit prête. Nathan regardait ses parents heureux mais ne comprenant pas vraiment si finalement son père allait accepter parce que sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de poser sa question.

\- Dit papa alors tu veux bien nous épouser maman et moi ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

Ses parents pouffèrent de rire à cette question et Stephen le prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh oui champion je veux bien vous épouser. Répondit-il à son fils. Je vous aime tellement tout les deux. Ajouta-t-il en embrassant son fils et Emily.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen. Lui glissa doucement Emily à son oreille. Tellement.

Au bout du compte cette nuit qu'ils avaient pensé une mauvaise idée il y'a des années avait été la meilleure idée de leur vie, car grâce à elle ils avaient trouvés l'amour, le bonheur, ils avaient un petit garçon merveilleux qu'ils aimaient plus que tout et ils espéraient bientôt agrandir cette famille.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Je remercie chaque personne qui a prit le temps de lire cette histoire et je fais un énorme bisous aux personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message.**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine sur mon autre fiction qui elle aussi touche à sa fin. Le chapitre est pratiquement bouclé.**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai d'autres choses sur le feu. En attendant bon week end. A bientôt.**


End file.
